DJ Cookie's Melody One shots
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: This story is going to be a collection of one shots! It can be friendships between the cast, or Oc's! Music and Character interactions will be requested! Best ideas will be picked for the next chapter. *Genres and Characters change for every chapter!* Plz R&R
1. Fighter

**_DJ Cookie's Melody One shots_  
**

_**By Cookie M 2012**_

_**Chapter 1; Fighter (By Christina Aguilera)**_

_**Characters; Shira, Diego and Gutt.**_

_**Genre: Angst.**_

* * *

Shira stood by the edge of the island in isolation, the wind and earth around her the only company she had. It was night-time, and as her usual settled pirate instincts, she was keeping watch over not her pirate team... But the herd.

And in that herd was Manny, his wife and daughter Ellie and Peaches, Sid and his Granny, and lastly... Diego. The one who changed her completely. He made her change view of the world. He made her see life through a clearer window then the previous one Gutt made her look through...

Gutt.

Even though she was no longer part of his crew for barely a whole day... she felt freedom...

And anguish.

The pain Gutt caused her to go through... the window she was forced to see through was foggy and unwelcoming... and she did everything she could to clean Gutt's by doing everything she had to make him happy and proud of her... he was the closest thing to a father... or _maybe _a brother she ever had...

Shira looked down at the water the brushed against her ankles. She didn't realize the tide was coming in a little bit. She growled down at the small waves as the salty suds somehow resolved into a shape of a pirate hat... and a monkey;

* * *

_**Shira *Speaking*:**_

_**After all you put me through...  
**__**You think I despise you...  
**__**But in the end, I wanna thank you...  
**__**'Cause you made me that much stronger-**_

_**Shira *Singing as she swipes at the water*:**_

_**Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
****Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up**_

_*She side looked up to the night sky, having flashbacks on when she first joined Gutt's crew.*_

_**'Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame**_

_*Scene changes to her running through the woods, looking back as if Diego was chasing after her like once before.*_

_**After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that**_  
_**I hold resentment for you**_  
_**But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**_  
_**'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know**_  
_**Just how capable I am to pull through**_  
_**So I want to say thank you-**__**  
**_

_*She jumped up across thick branches, slid under fallen trunks and jumped over some more.*_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**'Cause it makes me that much stronger**_  
_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_  
_**It makes me that much wiser**_  
_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_  
_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_  
_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_  
_**Makes me that much smarter**_  
_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_*She stumbled and fell. Then suddenly saw herself lying on her side in pain. "You better be prepared for what awaits tomorrow if you fail Kitty." She heard Gutt's voice echo into the air.*_

_**Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing**_  
_**Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game**_  
_**I heard you're goin' round playin', the victim now**_  
_**But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
**__**'Cause you dug your own grave**_

__*She felt pride rain upon her at last. "You are officially my first mate Shira. Well done."__

_**After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me**_  
_**But that won't work anymore, no more,**_  
_**It's over**_

_*The final battle they had struck her as soon as she found Diego, Manny, and the others.*_

_**'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture**_  
_**I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down**_  
_**So I want to say thank you.  
**_

_*Diego opened one eye.*_

_**How could this man I thought I knew  
**__**Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
**__**Could only see the good in you  
**__**Pretended not to see the truth  
**__**You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
**__**Through living in denial  
**__**But in the end you'll see  
**__**You won't stop me**_

_*"Is everything okay Shira?" He asked.*_

_**I am a fighter and I**_  
_**I ain't goin' stop**_  
_**There is no turning back**_  
_**I've had enough**_

_*Shira wanted to tell him how angry Gutt had made her fell... but it wasn't the right place to discuss.*_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**You thought I would forget,**_  
_**But I remember**_  
_**'Cause I remember**_  
_**I remember**_  
_**You thought I would forget,**_  
_**But I remember**_  
_**'Cause I remember**_  
_**I remember**_

_*"Can we talk?" She asked quietly. Diego nodded and followed.*_

_**_**'Cause it makes me that much stronger**_  
_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_  
_**It makes me that much wiser**_  
_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_  
_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_  
_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_  
_**Makes me that much smarter**_  
_**So thanks for making me a fighter...**_**_

* * *

Diego listened to Shira without interfering her. She slowly and calmly told him everything that she felt since leaving Gutt and the pirate crew... and how he has changed her.

"I never realized how hard a life of a pirate can be..." He said when she finished. Shira just smiled.

"Thanks for understanding." She said, before the two touched noses.

A true golden moment she wanted to remain in for eternity.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1!**  
_

_**Hope y'all liked it!**_

_**Now! I'm looking for song requests and a bit of a story outline or dialogue to put in the next chapter! The instructions for this is simple;**_

_**1\. Name a song (or 2) that you would like the next chapter to come in. Please note i may not use it for the next chapter! It may be 2 or 3 more chapters into the story.**_

_**2\. Give a small idea on what you would like in the next chapter! **_

_**3\. Name the Genre! (Romance, Humor, Tragedy, etc.)**_

_**4\. Name the characters! It can be someone from the cast OR an OC of yours! Just P.m your Oc's details. And if you would like a one shot between my Oc's Jade with Diego, Manny, her little brothers Etc, please say so!**_

_**The 10th reviewer will get a shout out (if you have a profile!)**_

_**And the one who gives me the idea for the next chapter will get one also! Whether you are a guest or an author on Fanfiction!**_

_**~~~~~~~~  
**__**Peace out!  
**___


	2. Untitled

_**Chapter 2; Untitled (By Simple Plan)**_

_**Characters; Manny, Peaches.**_

_**Genre: Hurt and Comfort**_

_**Request: TimberPaw.**_

* * *

The darkness fell upon the Hyrax island as a familiar Mammoth, two sloths, and two sabers settled for the night in the bushy glen. All were sleeping apart from the mammoth, who was know Manfred, or Manny for short. His mind had deep thoughts. So many... so... _deep... _it prevented him from sleeping peacefully. Manny looked at Sid, and his grandmother sleeping soundly, their heads resting on a log. Both snored loudly as they re-flexed, sleeping in odd angles and sound like little baby dinosaurs. He saw Diego sleeping by Shira's prison spot. She was curled up in a ball as Diego's head tilted to the side right on cue. I wished he was able to sleep like them at the moment. He was only able to go for bare five minutes...

Before his slumber brings back dark memories...

The death of his first family...

Losing his second-

_"DAD!" _

Manny sprang up within seconds. That voice...

_"DAD!"_

It's...

Peaches...

"Peaches? PEACHES!" He yelled. He ran towards the edge of the cliff.

"P-E-A-C-H-E-S!" He yelled. His echo trailed on long after he stopped yelling. He looked on where he could see the current that can take him back home. It made him have a vision.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_His eyes opened to see the world around him crumbling away in front of his eyes. Manny's eyes averted downwards to see that he was surrounded by water. Sid and Diego were there too, but he mind was on only one thing..._

_His wife and daughter._

_"DAD!" _

_There went Peaches' voice again..._

_"Manny!"_

_That's Ellie! There they were at the edge of the cliff, watching him drift further and further away from them._

_"NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES," he yells. "I WILL FIND YOU!"_

_His efforts to get back, his friends trying their very best to get back too... b__ut it was no use. __It only made their home shrink... u__ntil it was out of view. __Along with all their loved ones..._

**_*End of flashback*_**

* * *

He shut his eyes as he tried to get rid of the vision, inhaling and exhaling heavily as he fell to the ground ever so close the edge.

"No." He told himself. "I don't want to see it anymore! Stop... please..." He shook all over for a matter of minutes, before he opened his eyes once more. Looking up to the moon that shone upon him, soothing him with his gentle rays as he sang softly.

* * *

_**Manny:**_

**I open my eyes**  
**I try to see but I'm blinded**  
**By the white light**

**I can't remember how?**  
**I can't remember why?**  
**I'm lying here tonight...**

**And I can't stand the pain**  
**And I can't make it go away**  
**No, I can't stand the pain**

**How could this happen to me?**  
**I've made my mistakes**  
**Got nowhere to run**  
**The night goes on**

**As I'm fading away**  
**I'm sick of this life**  
**I just wanna scream**  
**How could this happen to me?**

* * *

_Meanwhile, back home. Peaches was looking up at the night sky as she laid down. She couldn't stop thinking about her dad. She was worried about him... her uncles... Granny..._

_How was she going to cope with living if her dad wasn't there to lead her through the right path? The last thing they did together was fight._

_"Your dad is the most stuck up, stubborn man I've ever met!" Her mother's voice echoed in her head. "He'll come back for us... That's a promise..."_

_I hope mom is right... Peaches kept telling herself._

_Soon she began to sing;_

* * *

_**Peaches: **_

**Everybody's screaming**  
**I try to make a sound**  
**But no one hears me**

**I'm slipping off the edge**  
**I'm hanging by a thread**  
**I wanna start this over again**

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered**  
**And I can't explain what happened**  
**And I can't erase the things that I've done, no I can't**

**How could this happen to me?**  
**I've made my mistakes**  
**Got nowhere to run**  
**The night goes on**

**As I'm fading away**  
**I'm sick of this life**  
**I just wanna scream**  
**How could this happen to me?**

_**Both:**_

**I've made my mistakes**  
**I've got nowhere to run**  
**The night goes on**

**As I'm fading away!**  
**I'm sick of this life**  
**I just wanna scream!**  
**How could this happen to me?**

* * *

Tears rolled down Peaches' face as Ellie looked at her daughter worried when she finished singing.

"Peaches..." She whispered. Peaches hopped up and hugged her mother.

"I want him to come home..." She sobbed. Ellie soothed her daughter as they both looked up to the moonlit sky.

"He will be back." She whispered.

And with Manny?

Well he was thinking the same thing.

"I'll return soon..." He said aloud, before curling up under the tree.

_Soon..._

_I promise_.

* * *

**This is Timber Paw's Comment:**

**Song: Untitled by Simple Plan  
The Chapter is set when Diego, Manny, Sid and Granny are on the ice shore, after the herd became separated. Manny starts singing (maybe at night) because he miss his family and feels guilty.**

**Thank you so much for the idea TimberPaw!  
**

**And there you have it!**

**Please keep sending in your requests! **

**And Shiego, I liked your song suggestion, but you'll have to be more specific with the theme!**

**Ciao!**

**Plz R&amp;R**

**And btw Mortal Adventure and My Interview Story has been updated!**


	3. All Of Me

_**Chapter 3: All of me (By John Legend)  
**__**Characters: Diego and Shira  
**__**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**__**Request: TimberPaw.**_

* * *

Silence rained on the Hyrax as the moon rose for it's duty to look down at all heavens creations. The sun set to sleep as the stars twinkled about, and Manny, Diego, and the others were settling down for the night. Sid built a fire in the heart of the island, and everyone was sitting around it, discussing about how they thought life was going to be like for them in their new home. The Brat Pack, Ethan, and Louis were there too as the little Hyrax's entertained them, expressing their thanks to Manny, Sid, and Diego for all they have done by doing several traditional dances, and telling funny stories of the previous encounters with Gutt and the pirates, while Sid listened and explained what they were saying through each of the parts. They were a little uneasy seeing Shira again, but when they were explained by Sid that she was now one of the herd, they knew to trust her and presented her a crown made of Roses and Daisies as a peace token and in hope of a truce, and, of course... peace. Which the feline happily accepted as they placed it on her head. Diego and Shira sat beside each other and watched it quietly as everyone laughed and cheered Louis on as he attempted to dance along with the Hyrax's. He sometimes ending up falling about, but it was only causing more entertainment for the group, and good memories for them all. Diego was bobbing his head in time with the music, before averting his eyes towards Shira. She hasn't said anything to _anyone _ at that moment. He had heavy feelings for her, and invited her personally to join the herd. Shira took the opportunity not just because _she _had feelings for him too, but in hope that Diego will help her re-build her life with his honest, kind, and caring heart... gentle eyes... and... and...

"Shira?"

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by his voice...

She turned her head, to see those lovely eyes of his staring straight into hers. They were so full of concern. Was she crying? Was she talking to herself? She always did speak to herself while trying not to at the _best _of times, but when she couldn't resist, she only did so in deep thought and not aloud.

"Yes?" she asked. Gosh she loved those eyes so much...

"You feeling alright?" She heard his comforting voice again. She sighed sadly.

"Not... really..." She cleared her throat, "can we...um... talk? Privately?"

Diego nodded, and the two slipped away undetected from any one else.

* * *

It was a cool, starless night as the two sabers made their way to the beach.

There was a cool breeze that ruffled their fur affectionately as the two settled on the sand, watching the night slowly go by without them following them. The sea sloshed tiny waves towards them, and then ran back before it could sink into the sand properly, leaving its lost brehren behind, before repeating it and some joined the previous. Shira and Diego first started the conversation by talking about how beautiful the night was, before Shira recalled she used to looked up at the sky with question as a young cub.

"I used to look up to the star that floated the highest into the air," she told him. Diego nodded, listening to her, and nodding in agreement at the correct times. He used to be the same growing up. "And I always questioned the little things in life, such as who awaited in my future...

Diego noticed she was still unsettled as she continued to speak. Soon, he raised his left paw,stopping her almost immediately.

"Come on Shira, you can tell me anything." He said in concern. "I know something you aren't telling me."

Shira turned head away from him. She didn't realize she was stalling the fact she brought him here because she wanted to tell him about her feelings for him, and didn't realize she dropped a hint 3 sentences back.

"Look at me." She looked at him obediently.

"Tell me." He pleaded.

And she finally let it out. She had feelings for him. He looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded, while she added; "And why? God knows," with a smile. Diego smiled back, before announcing he liked her too.

"And why?" He said, copying her. He continued to smile as he sang;

* * *

_**Diego:  
**__What would I do without your smart mouth?  
__Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
__You've got my head spinning, no kidding,  
I can't pin you down._

_***Shira's eyes widened at the sound of his voice.***_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind  
__I'm on your magical mystery ride  
__And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me,  
But I'll be alright_

**_Shira:_**  
_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind..._

_***Diego leaned his head towards her. She did the same, and now their noses were touching.***  
_

**_Diego:_**

_'Cause all of me..._

_**Shira:**_  
_Loves all of you._

_**Diego:**_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_

_**Shira:**_  
_All your perfect imperfections_

_**Diego:**_  
_Give your all to me_

_**Shira:**_  
_I'll give my all to you_

_**Diego:**_  
_You're my end and my beginning_

_**Shira:**_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_**Diego:**_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_

_**Shira:**_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

**_Diego:_**  
_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

**_Shira:_**  
_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

**_Diego_**  
_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_

_**Shira:**_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_

_**Diego:**_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

**_Shira:_**  
_Give me all of you_  
_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

**_Both:_**  
_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me..._  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

* * *

They looked deeply into each others eyes as their song finish.

"I love you Diego." Shira said.

"I love you too." He replied.

And so, the two lovebirds rubbed noses before they retreated back where the others still were, enjoying the rest of their evening before going to sleep.

Knowing things were going to be different for them from now on.

* * *

**TimberPaw's Comment:  
**

**"Thx for choosing my request. You did a really really good work. So now my new request:**

**All of me - John Legend**  
**In my opinion this is the perfect Dira / Shiego song and I would prefer if Diego (and Shira) sing it simply the night after they arrived on the new island. I think the shore would be a great place to sing it or this big stone at the end of the 4th movie but I will leave it up to you. I know you will make a great story. ;) ****Hope you like this song too."**

**And I certainly did loved the song! Thank you so much! Again I had choose your request! All these song ideas are adding new taste to my style in music so thank you all! DonTheHero I want to use you're idea for 'my immortal' but when i listen to the song (and have for a long time now), but I see it as if it is for Jade's emotion release. So if you don't mind, could I be able to it for Jade instead? Let me know if you don't mind asap! If not, i'm sorry if this annoys you but i'll need a summary on your idea please :-) **

**So plz review, tell me what you think and hopefully the next chapter will come sooner then this one!**


	4. My Immortal

_**Chapter 4: My Immortal (By Evanescence.)  
**__**Character: Jade, Shira  
**__**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family.  
**__**Request: DonTheHero.**_

* * *

Jade stood on the tallest peak of her new home. She felt the wind embrace her by ruffling her fur in a friendly way as she kept a look out on her new surroundings, which was almost impossible thanks to the darkness that had now present. She was still trying to get used to being a saber, but it was still hard trying to learn how to walk on 4 legs instead of two, or to live with having two long fangs literally cutting the sides of her mouth, or living with 3 noisy triplet baby brothers who keep half the herd up every night. Yet when she finally found her quiet place to reflect and think things over, she still thought about life itself, and questioned it. But there was a difference. She wasn't reflecting on her new life as a saber and what was lying ahead for her...

But what life was for her as a _human,_ and the obstacles she had to cross. She was curious of how a human, who was brought down so many times in society, who came to the ice age in the strangest way _possible_, was actually meant to be a prehistoric tiger, living with a mixed herd of other animals. She finally lived with what was predicted, and now had three little brothers in her life, who were wild and rambunctious, yet lovable and playful too. Yet the past was scary, and was catching up with her big time. As a human, she wasn't treated right at all, like any human with rights could...

She grew up in an abusive home, where no child deserved to be raised in. She had her so called 'uncle and auntie', who took her custody after her 'parents' died. The two, from her memory were wild, crazy, and scary, who threw things around, shouted things in her presence, and inflicting pain with a bare fists. She closed her eyes, wincing as she remembered dark memories, flashing images as well as film works of them. She wanted to turn away from those times, but at night... in her dreams... she cried. Tears on their own. She wished her brothers would stay as babies forever, so she didn't half to go through the dreams.

When Diego, Shira, or anyone else in the herd asked her what was wrong, she just smiled and said it was nothing major, or special... but it _was _major... and certainly _not _special!

Jade looked up the moon that was watching her. She could just make out small eyes from the amazing sphere, feeling a strange presence. She looked around her... No one else was there, but feeling she was being watched all the same has never left her since she escaped the home and had been put into care...

She turned and left the spot, trying to find her parents, brothers, and the rest of the herd members. But along the way, she saw visions she wished never to encounter again.

_Go to your room before you know what good for you little twat!_

_Get out of my sight!  
_

_Leave me be idiot!_

Later she remembered all those times she was trying to make it up to them by cooking them food or drawing them pictures as she tried to sleep. Any legal guardian would have thought it was sweet, but what they did was rip it up or throw it at the wall screaming;

_You call this food?_

Or

_What's this meant to be? _

_Talk about the worst picture ever! My friends 2 year old niece can draw better then that._

She felt a tear fall down her cheek, and hit the ground. She looked at her parents, who were sleeping with the triplets curled up in one ball of fluff. She was grateful for what she had. But she was scared if she would be treated like the way she was as a human...

As she tried to muffle she sobs, but Shira awoke from her slumber, hearing it, no matter how hard she tried to leave it out. She looked around her, wondering where it came from. She felt her heart ache as her teal-colored orbs fell upon her daughter, as the silent sobs continued.

"Jade?" She whispered. This made the young adolescent saber jump slightly, before quickly rubbing her eyes and sniffling.

"Yeah?" She answered thickly.

"Are you okay?" Shira said softly.

"Yeah, just a cold is all," the girl gabbled. Shira shook her head, before getting up, and settling beside Jade.

"You can't get a cold in the warm weather sweetie... what's wrong?" She said the last part in a serious, yet soft and concerned tone. Soon, it eventually made Jade cough up the courage to tell her that the problem was her past... every inch of it. She began to tell Shira, in great and graphic detail, about how she was treated back then. Shira listened closely and carefully, but silently shocked on the matter how a girl like Jade; who was so badly treated throughout her childhood... could become such a friendly, and caring person with a heart of pure gold. She placed a comforting paw on her child's shoulder.

"I hope you try and forget what has happened in the past. It'll only hold you back from all the good things life will intend to bring in the future." She said softly.

Jade sighed as she stood up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her paw roughly. She didn't want to look weak, even though it seemed like they were the only ones left on the _earth_.

"I wish it could be that easy," she mumbled. "But the past... it's hard enough to try and forget the features, the heavy details..."

She sighed before humming a small melody, that turned into song;

* * *

**_Jade:_**

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

**_*Shira was sad for Jade, and began singing.*_**

_**Shira:**  
_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me..._

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

**_Jade:_**

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

**_*Jade looked to the sky, seeing more graphic moments from childhood.*_**

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along..._

_**Shira:**  
_

__When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__

_**Jade:**  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__

_**Shira:**  
_And I held your hand through all of these years__

_**Jade:**  
_But you still have all of me...__

**_Both:_**

_Me..._

_Me..._

_Me..._

* * *

Shira placed a paw on Jade's shoulder after the song.

"We can help you." She whispered.

Jade felt new tears coming, and she quickly wiped them away.

"Thanks...mom." she whispered. They were up for another while because the triplets woke up. But Jade slept peacefully that night. Those memories were unlikely to ever come back.

* * *

**DonTheHero's Comments;**

**DonTheHero  
**

**This was a great song and I rather enjoyed it. My requests are the same two songs as last time so you have a choice, and I'll be more specific with them. For "Immortal" go with Manny and Ellie after the split or Shira and Diego after the gang escaped from Switch back cove. **

_**But when I gave another idea for this chapter with this song from the previous one, he replied;**_

**What you suggest is an excellent idea and I think you should peruse it. Heck you can take any of my ideas and tweak them to your liking. This was excellent as always and good luck and keep up the excellent work!**

_**And I did! Hope you liked it DonTheHero! Chapter 5 is coming up!**_

_**Keep sending in the requests!**_


	5. What Doesn't Kill You

_**Chapter 5: Stronger (By Kelly Clarkson)  
**__**Character: Jade  
**__**Genre: Angst.  
**__**Request: Shiego627**_

* * *

_**Jade gasped as she saw her beloved family held against their will. Her parents lay injured on the the ground, along with her closest friends... And her little triplet brothers shook in fear near Manny and Ellie, who tried to protect them, despite the pain. Shamrock could be easily frightened by anything, but when it came to scaring them... it would take loads of practice to make**_** them _scared... _****She**_** roared as she saw Soto and Gutt crawl towards her. **_

_**"It's all over my dear..." Soto said in his cold, unfeeling voice. "Your family will be history in a matter of seconds..."**_

_**"You won't anything, you stupid, good for nothing monster." She hissed hatefully. She didn't really say 'monster'. She said something much ruder then that. Gutt acted as if he got shaken up from the cuss word she spewed in their presence. **_

_**"Ah, ah, ah!" He said, waggling his finger at her. "Not is not the right language for a little woman like you." He raised a knife. "Don't make me silence you.."**_

_**Her eyes narrowed in anger, as a growl escaped her throat.**_

_**"I'd like to see you try." She hissed. Gutt spun the knife with his fingers... before pointing it at the triplets. Jade nearly stopped breathing almost immediately. Gutt saw this, grinned, declared victory earlier than other villians, and threw it. Diego saw this aiming at his sons, and he leapt up and threw himself in the way of the stainless blade.**_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

* * *

Jade screamed a little as she awoke from her day dream...

Well you could _really _call it a day d_ream _could you? When your hear the word 'dream', you would think of a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep right? What Jade was seeing during sleep was far more then that! Dreams were full of good times in life that had to be remembered, or sweet moments that may never happen in reality. To little kids it could be about strange lands you would usually find in a book of fairy tales, like lands of cuddly animal babies, winning a football match or talent contest, or lands with chocolate rivers and Ice cream trees and gingerbread houses... well, you catch my drift.

What Jade experienced was nothing like what was listed above. It was dark... yes, dark grave, and utterly _unforgettable_. Well, maybe she was exaggerating just a little bit... but she knew that if she didn't snap back back to reality, she would have seen something _very_ gorey...

She tried to rename it to something else as she remained in her spot. Tt wasn't a nightmare because she had this during the day... soon she settled with a "day terrors"... she sat up. She looked around as she realized she was alone with the sun, the earth beneath her, and the green leafy, rustle and warm environment. It was dangerously quiet for once, even the birds weren't chirping cheerfully, but she was at the ready if anyone was going to attack her suddenly... whether they were family or not. She walked up to the small gap between two giant trees, where a tall rock stood lopsidedly, over looking her new home. The view was breath taking, and the high winds that gently brushed her cheeks made her eye well up in tears anytime she came up, usually it was for no reason, but she could never stop herself from doing so. She was never sad for any reason, it was just a usual thing to all of them... I forgot to note down it wasn't a private place, and all inhabits, including teenagers, all had shed at least _one_ tear every time they were there...

_The spinning knife was still filming in her head... endlessly. _She wanted it gone and gone for good... but now, another one was creeping around her brain in silence, before coming out from its darkest depths, and coming out in front of her eyes. But she wanted nothing to do them, and closed her eyes. But they still appeared in the blackness;

_**"Nightie night Mammoth!" He sniggered. He threw them to the ground as Soto grabbed Savannah with his big paws.**_

_**"MANNY!" She screamed. But Manny and the others fell to the ground, coughing.**_

_**"Savannah..." Manny whispered.**_

_**"Let's go." said Soto. So he, Gutt, and their new prisoner disappeared into the night.**_

_**Leaving Manny, Ellie, Peaches, and the other, in a sleepy tizzy...**_

* * *

Jade lay on the ground, and hid her ears with her paws. She breathed out deeply, and breathed in as much oxygen as she could, until she felt light headed... but at least it put her mind off the bad memories...

* * *

_**Jade:**_

_You know the bed feels warmer_  
_Sleeping here alone_  
_You know I dream in color_  
_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_  
_Think you had the last laugh_  
_Bet you think that everything good is gone_  
_Think you left me broken down_  
_Think that I'd come running back_  
_Maybe you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong._

**_*She leaped up into the air, and ran for the highest peak on the island.*_**

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
__Just me, myself and I  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
__Stand a little taller  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

**_*Jade saw Soto in front of her... His haunting smile flew in front of her face... His cold, unfeeling eyes filled her mind to the brim, causing a chill go flying down her spine... but she growled loudly.*_**

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_  
_They told you I was moving on; over you_

**_*Soon Gutt was there in front of her. He looked so real she could believe it. With a swipe of her paw, shutting her eyes... before reopening to see him vanish... and replaced by natural carvings in the sudden rock in front of her. She shook her head in confusion, and ran on, continuing her way.*_**

_You didn't think that I'd come back_  
_I'd come back swinging_  
_You tried to break me_  
_But you see_

**_*Their voices remained in her head, but she soon blocked them out. She didn't want them to bother her anymore... and she was going to fight them.*_**

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

**_*She made it to the highest peak, where the wind was high, the view was breath-taking, and her emotions and mind were no longer focusing on Gutt, or Soto... she was free.*_**

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_  
_Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted_  
_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me_  
_You know in the end, the day you left was just my beginning_

**_*"Jade?" Shira came into view. Jade turned and looked at her with a smile.*_**

_In the end  
_

**_*"Hey mom," she replied.*_**

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

**_*"Ready for some grub?" She asked. Jade looked up at the sky, and smiled.*_**

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I,_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone x2_  
_I'm not alone_

**_*"Yeah," Jade looked back at her mom and followed her home._**

* * *

Shira looked at Jade strangely as they continued to walk alone in the silence.

"You feelin' alright Honey?"

Jade just grinned.

"Never felt better," she simply replied.

* * *

_**"Make Jade sing 'Stronger' by kelly clarkson."**_

**And there you go everyone! Hope you like it!**

**Thank you Shiego627 for the request! (Quotes above) Hope you liked it too!**

**Waiting for more requests to come!**

**Sorry for updating so late! My junior cert results came back and i passed everything! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy! That was really the reason why i haven't been updating! I was in such a mood you could even _speak _to me without me attacking you verbally! And I'm back to drama! I'm in such a good mood!**

**XD XD XD**

**Please review and I will (hand on heart) update sooner!**

**Bye!**


	6. Home

_**Chapter 6: Home (By Daughtry.)  
**__**Character: Louis, Peaches  
**__**Genre: Friendship  
**__**Request: SirCreepinton9th**_

* * *

_**A/N: Please listen to this song **_** watch?v=-mnk4dmMIww . After listening to it, please read the Authors note at the end! It's important! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Your are the worst friend ever!" Shouted Louis, getting a mega glare from his best friend; Peaches.

"Just go back under ground and never speak to me again!" She hollered. "I don't wanna listen to you no more!"

They were having one of their off days, like any other person with their best friend, (well in their case; for any other _animal _with their best friend). But it seemed much worse then before. It was so loud, it could be heard from the furthest part of the island! Jade and Kiki could hear it from the bushes near-by, and Peaches and Louis were unaware of their whereabouts at the moment... their argument was too heated for them to concentrate on where _they _were themselves!

What they were arguing about was not Jade or Kiki's concern, and they were too worried about how the two would feel after this argument, or if they would ever be friends again after this...

"Has it ever been this heated before?" Questioned Jade, eyes averting straight to the little mole-hog. She had been here with the gang on Hyrax island for about 3-4 months now, making her Mother; Shira, about 3-4 months pregnant at this time. **(A/N: This is staged after the battle with Soto, and Jade's resurrection in 'Something Unexpected'. :DD)**

Kiki thought about it for a few seconds, but found it mighty difficult with the shouting and screaming working their way into her ears, the echo's volume rising in her head, giving her small headache.

"Not that I know of," she stated. "Me and Louis got together not long after we moved here, and I didn't know much of the two. But, I do remember him telling me that before our old home was destroyed, Peaches said mean stuff behind his back or something... I can't imagine Peaches being like that, it's just..."

"Not in her nature." They both mumble together. Jade spoke in more of a question, and received a nod from Kiki. "Yes... but I wasn't listening entirely... you know me." She smiled sheepishly, and Jade sent one straight back at her.

"I understand, Little Ms Dilly Daydream!" She giggled. Kiki giggled back, but then covered each others mouths when they remembered why they were in the bushes in the first place.

"What's with the giggles?" Whispered Katie out of nowhere, suddenly beside Jade. This made the feline jump and ready to attack, and if it wasn't for Kiki being there to restrain her, then Katie would have been torn to pieces...

Jade narrowed her eyes towards Katie before letting out a very annoyed sigh.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. "And don't do that again! I nearly jumped out to attack you! And that would be a real nightmare makeover!"

"Especially for me," Katie giggled. "Reason why we're here? We just wanna know what's up with those two. How long has it been going on for?"

"At _least _twenty minutes," Now _Steffie_ was beside them, making Jade jump, and become twice as annoyed along the side.

"What did I just say!?" She hissed in annoyance. "Stop jumping out of nowhere or I'll end up slicing your eyes out!"

"Sorry honey!" Steffie whispered. "We just couldn't help hearing them two yelling at each other from the watering hole-"

"You mean that this for you is _entertaining?_" Kiki asked in shock. She sound a little more upset then shocked, and then she glared at the two mammoths.

"No Kiki," said Jade, before an outburst came to the small, and now even more cramped area around them. "What they meant is that they had to come and investigate what was going on."

"Speaking of which," Katie gestured at the Peaches and Louis, who were still screaming at each other. "Do you girls have any idea what is going on with them?"

"Nope," said the feline and mole hog in sync. "We have been here before the fight began, we were all cool, just chillin' you see, but then Peaches said something to Peaches, and the then it started."

"How can you not know what they were fighting about, even if you two were there?" Asked Steffie, sounding slightly annoyed.

"We were both discussing over something else," said Kiki in self defense. "Something way off whatever they were talking over, before they started fighting."

"I hope this isn't gonna change their friendship..." said Jade.

"FINE!" Screamed Peaches. "I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU EVER AGAIN!"

"FINE BY ME!" Hollered Louis. "I CAN LIVE WITH THAT!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

Katie, Steffie, Kiki, and Jade watched as the two walked went different ways, eyes full of anger, and when the coast was clear, and they felt it was safe enough, they rose from the bushes, and as Kiki and the brat pack were picking out leaves and bits of dirt, bugs, or twigs from their fur and hair, Jade shook herself viciously, until nothing was traced left of their spying session in the bushes was on her, and on the ground.

"You spoke too soon..." Kiki whispered, as Katie and Steffie walked off.

"Kinda gathered that," Jade whispered back. She looked at Peaches, before rolling her eyes. "I'll try and talk to her."

"Same here with Louis," Kiki added. And the two also made their separate ways.

* * *

_***Later That day.***_

Pain stabbed him in the back as he struggled to take his afternoon nap. Sadness dwelled within his heart as he stared up into the sky or pretended to sleep when someone walked past him... and emotions escaped his eyes as he continued to think about her...

His one and only best friend (apart from his girlfriend) Peaches...

She had hurt him so badly one time in the past, and he was stupid enough to stand up to her... little ol' him again a gang of pirates! A gang of _pirates _for Pete sake! She was grateful for what he did... Ha! It was probably just an act... she wasn't grateful for what he had done... it was only to help her achieve what she wanted so badly... to make her and Ethan grow closer, and become a couple... and be the what they were now... acting like the most perfect, happy couple in the world...

Louis wiped his eyes viciously. Why did he even feel happy for them? Didn't his actions around her show how much he cared for her? She didn't care about his feelings... and if she hurt them badly, she only said 'sorry' once which took until he saved her to come to life.

Yet when Jade came to them as a human named Savannah... when she made a small, snippy remark about Granny calling her (and still) "Precious Number 2", and it upset the girl, she apologized quicker before you could say "bless you!"

He sniffled as a tear went down his cheek. "Just goes to show she doesn't care... About me." He thought sadly. But he, with the obvious reasons, could never _blame _Jade though, because she wasn't part of what was going on between them..._  
_

Neither was his girlfriend Kiki, who he loved so dearly...

Or the brat pack... though he didn't care much about them...

Or even _Ethan _wasn't part of all of this once he thought about it more...

Sighing, he got up, and looked at everyone who slept peacefully around him... Kiki was lying beside him, snuggled up into a small ball, smiling sweetly as she dreamed innocent thoughts... soon he looked at the brat pack sleeping, then Ethan snoring along side Shaw, who snored louder every time he (Ethan) did, as if to have some kind of competition against him in his sleep, just to see who snores the loudest... He chuckled... Before looking over at where Peaches was sleeping with her back towards him. Jade laid in a small ball **(don't ask how she is able to stay on if he keeps moving :D)** on Manny's back near her. Louis never understood why she did that since she and Manny didn't have a good start when she first got here as the human... but he felt they did it because she had a source of protection in case anything happened. And her parents were sleeping mainly on each other. Shira's chin rested on Diego's back, and he was sleeping on paws, almost in a position to tell others he was about to catch prey... but it was mainly making sure no one hurt the cubs.

He wiped his eyes again, and began to tiptoe away, but even if he was being a quiet as possible, Kiki woke up?

"Louis?" she asked sleepily. "Honey, where are you going?"

"Just going for a walk." He whispered. "You know..."

"Ah," she nodded. "Do you want me to come with you? I feel we need to talk..."

Louis gulped. He knew what she wanted to talk to him about... so acting quickly, he shook his head, Kiki understood why. "Okay sweetie. I hope your alright... and what I want to talk about is really important..."

"Of course I will be." He forced on a plastered grin, just to reassure her. "I just need to think... about what I'm giving Shira when she gives birth." It wasn't the _best _excuse to cover up, but she nodded slowly, before closing her eyes and falling asleep again. Louis exhaled silently with relief, before tiptoeing away...

Little did he know that Peaches was actually listening to his conversation with Kiki... Now turning her head when he was gone, she felt some fear growing inside of her, as well as concern.

"Oh Louis..." she thought, before rising up. making sure she didn't wake up anyone else...

"Peaches?" Dammit!

She turned to see Jade, sliding down off Manny's back slowly in hope not to awake him. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," said Peaches. "Just gonna go for a walk."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah... what makes you think I'm not?"

"I know you were watching Louis leaving... what happened between you two? You guys didn't wish each other a good nap..."

"Nothing!" Peaches gabbled in panic. "Look, I just need to think of..."

"Of what?"

Peaches thought quick on what excuse she needed next. Then it hit her.

"I wanna give your mom something special after she gives birth to your baby brother or sister." She whispered, in hope Jade was able to take in the fib... she seemed too though... because she smiled, saying with a happy tone; "really? How sweet of you!" **(A/N: Yeah... brother... forgot the 's' XD) **

"Yeah so i gotta go... Ciao!" Before following the mole-hog in a swifty fashion. Jade watched her leave, before walking over to Kiki, who's eyes reopened, and smiled as she sat up.

"Their gonna talk, I can feel it." Whispered Jade with a giggle.

"Sh! We'll wake everyone else." Kiki hissed- but she couldn't help but smile. "Let's just leave it now..."

"Yeah," replied Jade, before settling down by Kiki, who used her as a pillow, and the two fell asleep again, in hope the two would be friends again.

* * *

Louis kicked pebbles out of his way, while picking up leaves and folding thing into neat squares, before throwing them back at the ground, making a little trail along the way. He was still unsure about his new surroundings, so he made trails with neatly squared leaves so he wouldn't get lost... and it helped Peaches to follow him more quickly, but quietly. At one point she thought she lost him, but then soon spotted the trail and followed it until Louis came into view again.

_"FINE!" Screamed Peaches. "I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU EVER AGAIN!"_

_"FINE BY ME!" Hollered Louis. "I CAN LIVE WITH THAT!"_

_"GOOD!"_

_"GOOD!"_

The last sentence echoed in his head... making him feel more angry and upset.

"I can't live without her being my friend..." he said to himself aloud. "I mean, sure I have Kiki, or Ethan, and now Jade... but Peaches... I _grew up _with her... I can't just forget about her just like that..."

Peaches could hear this from where she was, and drooped sadly, feeling the tears going down her cheeks. "What have I done?" She thought. "I hurt his feelings so badly... I wish I wasn't such a jerk..." she scolded herself by hitting herself with her trunk, but she heard Louis singing.

* * *

_I'm staring out into the night_  
_Trying to hide the pain_  
_I'm going to the place where love_  
_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_  
_And the pain you feel is a different kind of pain_

**_(Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice.)_**

_I'm going home_  
_Back to the place where I belong_  
_And where your love has always been enough for me_  
_I'm not running from_  
_No, I think you got me all wrong_  
_I don't regret this life I chose for me_  
_But these places and these faces are getting old_  
_So I'm going home_  
_Well, I'm going home_

**_(Louis felt more happy while removing his emotions bit by bit. There was more pep in his step, and he continued to walk on... with Peaches' on his trail.)_**

_The miles are getting longer it seems_  
_The closer I get to you_  
_I've not always been the best man or friend for you_  
_But your love remains true_  
_And I don't know why_  
_You always seem to give me another try_

**_(Louis braced the wind as it pushed him towards the edge of the cliff. He watched the view that always took his breath away.)_**

_So I'm going home_  
_Back to the place where I belong_  
_And where your love has always been enough for me_  
_I'm not running from_  
_No, I think you got me all wrong_  
_I don't regret this life I chose for me_  
_But these places and these faces are getting old_

**_(Peaches tiptoed towards Louis.)_**

_Be careful what you wish for_  
_'Cause you just might get it all_  
_You just might get it all_  
_And then some you don't want_  
_Be careful what you wish for_  
_'Cause you just might get it all_  
_You just might get it all, yeah_

**_("Louis?" She said as she placed her trunk on his shoulder. He looked up, "I'm sorry," she said. Louis looked into her eyes, and smiled. "I accept... and I'm sorry too."_**

_Oh, well I'm going home_  
_Back to the place where I belong_  
_And where your love has always been enough for me_  
_I'm not running from_  
_No, I think you got me all wrong_  
_I don't regret this life I chose for me_  
_But these places and these faces are getting old_  
_I said these places and these faces are getting old_  
_So I'm going home, I'm going home_

**_("Friends?" He reached out his paw. Smiling, Peaches took it and shook paw and trunks with him. "Friends," she confirmed.)_**

* * *

**Requester's Comment:**

_**"Song: Home by Daughtry. **__**Louis and Peaches had a big fight and she hurt his feelings. Louis devides to leave the herd for a while while everyone is sleeping. Peaches wakes up and follows him quietly. Louis reaches the shore and sits down. He starts to sing. After the song, Peaches puts her trunk on Louis' shoulder. Louis hugs Peaches and they head back to the others. **__**Genre: Friendship."**_

**Thank you SirCreepington9th for the request! The song was amazing! I can't stop listening to it! Not kidding here! It's so beautiful and touching! Thank you for sending in this idea! I twisted it a little bit, not using the part of him leaving, just allowing him to just walk off and cool off yeah? I hope you don't mind!**

**Now I have a question you whom is reading this now! I am listening to a song at the moment call "Illuminated" by "Hurts" Perhaps you heard of it? Maybe you haven't? Well if you know it, listen to it again and see if you can make a plot out of listening to it for a oneshot. I want to make one with it, but i can't make a plot out of it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Still Into You

_**Chapter 7: Still into You (Paramore)  
**__**Characters: Shira, Diego  
**__**Genre: Romance  
**__**Request: Pie Man**_

* * *

"What am I going to do Manny? What if something goes wrong?" Said a Worried Diego, pacing back and forth in front of his large friend. Manny rolled his eyes and watched his friend walk back and forth. Diego was going on a walk with Shira. They have been together for almost a year now, and tonight, Diego wanted it to be special for Shira... extra special... _ultra special... _

But now it was starting to get really annoying, hearing the saber-tooth blubber all about if he does something wrong, or if she doesn't like the walk, or if he got something stuck in his teeth that made her go off him completely... even _Sid, of all animals_was getting a little annoyed about it. He kept rolling his eyes, sighing slightly as he looked up into the now upcoming crimson sky, picking moss off a piece of bark one by one, eating it bit by bit, until he was giving himself a manicure on his claws after it was all gone, and chewing on wood chips.

"It's gonna be okay Diego," said Manny through gritted teeth. "Just act natural. And don't freak out about the whole situation."

"Anything but that!" Claimed Sid, putting down the wood at long last. He leaned against Diego's left flank, resting his arm on his friend's back. "Diego, we can't have everything going right for us in life. Sometimes we have to put our heads up and swim across the stuff we do wrong and ignore it! Embrace whatever happens! That's my motto!"

Diego and Manny looked at each other with a look of being slightly freaked out by what the sloth had just said to them.

"Since when did you become Shakespeare?" Asked Manny. Sid was about to say something different, but then he paused and looked at Manny.

"Who?" He asked.

"Never-mind." Answered the mammoth, shaking his head. "Anyways Diego, you shouldn't worry. You'll do fine! And what worries_me _the most is you acting like this, and this isn't _you at all _Diego."

Diego paused and began breathing in deeply, trying to calm himself down. He knew he was over-reacting quite badly now, and he need to keep his cool before he lost it completely... but then he wondered how Shira is acting about this... And off went the little insanity Manny had left.

* * *

"Feeling nervous?" Asked Ellie.

"Not really." Shira replied, as she walked out of the lake, her footsteps following her with a squishy noise to it. She wanted to be clean and fresh for tonight, but felt really cold about the whole thing instead.

"You'll do fine! There is nothing to worry about!" Assure Ellie. "I made sure the place is set properly... do you think he'll expect it?"

"Nah," Shira shook viciously, and was suddenly a big ball of fluff. "Diego's smart, but he won't catch it immediately I'd say."

Ellie smiled, helping Shira flattening out her fur. "He'll be so surprised. He wouldn't suspect a thing!"

Shira smiled, followed by a small laugh. "I hope so."

Soon, Manny came into view from the trees, looking very tired, and slightly grumpy in Shira's opinion.

"Manny!" Claimed Ellie. But when she got no response, Shira chuckled. "How is he?"

The mammoth just shook his head.

"He's a total disaster! Worrying over every little _thing _across the way." Shira laughed even more as Manny wiped his forehead.

"Well," Ellie turned and smiled brightly. "At least we know he isn't too relaxed about this!"

"And good thing I'm not there!" Shira claimed. "Or I would of ended up slapping it out of him." Sighing, she added. "I better get going then, before he ends up hurting somebody."

"Good plan!" Both mammoths replied with complete praise.

* * *

_**A few hours later...**_

Diego and Shira were now walking along the silent waves at sunset, their pars sinking into the soft powdery sand. They were talking and laughing, watching the waves crawl towards them, before disappearing into the sand. The sky was turning purple, and the stars were starting to appear, even with the bright sky itself still showing above them.

"I really enjoyed the walk Diego," said Shira with a smile. "I hope we can do something like this again."

"You really want to? So do I!" She smiled at the clear excitement he was trying to hide from her, and she imagined him like a little kid at Christmas, and it made her chuckle lightly to herself.

"Well I guess we should walk the way back," said Diego.

"Actually... I have a little surprise for you." This made his ears flicker as quick as a blink.

"Really?" He sounded excited again... but this was a good thing. "What is it?"

"Well I'll show you," she said with a smile, and then she guided him back the way they came, before turning in towards the green forest... through a passage Diego couldn't recognize. Not only because he hasn't been here long... it was decorated with flowers and colorful berries hanging over their heads. Fire flies flew round and round Diego's head, distracting him for a bit... when they flew away... Shira wasn't there anymore. But soon, his ears fill to the brim with a beautiful voice... where Shira stood, with a crown of exotic flowers, smiling at him as she stepped closer...

The voice belonged to her;

* * *

_Can't count the years on one hand  
__That we've been together  
__I need the other one to hold you  
__Make you feel, make you feel better_

**_(Manny and Ellie crawled towards the clearing where Diego and Shira were.) _**

_It's not a walk in the park_  
_To love each other_  
_But when our fingers interlock,_  
_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_  
_'Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

**_(Diego didn't notice them coming close... but caught them when Manny stepped on a twig... but only for a brief second... before Shira caught his attention again.)_**

_I should be over all the butterflies_  
_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_And baby even on our worst nights_  
_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_  
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

**_(Shira began circling Diego as he sat down.)_**

_Recount the night that_  
_I first met your mother_  
_And on the drive back to my house_  
_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

**_(Manny and Ellie knew this was going well, and decided to back away and leave them alone.)_**

_You felt the weight of the world_  
_Fall off your shoulder_  
_And to your favorite song_  
_We sang along to the start of forever_  
_And after all this time I'm still into you_

**_(As they disappeared; Diego and Shira began to dance... and continued to do so as Shira continued to singing a song that describe her genuine feelings for Diego.)_**

_I should be over all the butterflies_  
_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_And baby even on our worst nights_  
_I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_  
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_  
_And one of those is you and I (Hey)_  
_Some things just, some things just make sense_  
_And even after all this time (Hey)_

_I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by_  
_That I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_  
_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_And baby even on our worst nights_  
_I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
_Yeah, after all this time_  
_I'm still into you_  
_I'm still into you_  
_I'm still into you..._

* * *

Shira blushed as Diego gave her a rare, goofy smile.

"Well... that wasn't planned," he said. As they rubbed noses, he added;

"And I'm glad it wasn't... what a surprise."

* * *

**_PieMan's request;  
_**

**_Can you do "Still Into You" by Paramore? The characters would be Shira and Diego and the genre would be Comfort/Romance. It would be their 5th aniversary and Shira would be reminding Diego she's still into him ;) thanks._**

**Your most welcome Pieman! There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Keep sending in your requests!**


	8. Illuminated

_**Chapter 8: Illuminated (By Hurts)  
**__**Characters: Jade, Manny  
**__**Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
**__**Request: me (with the help from Stubborn Saber.)**_

* * *

On a nice, sunny day, and Jade, Diego and Shira were coming back from hunting. Manny was watching over Cody, Teal, and Shamrock, Diego and Shira's cubs... and Jade's three little triplet brothers. The three were play fighting, hitting each other lightly with their paws, out lunging at each other. The triplets were only 5 months old, they were up and running about, but they were a bit clumsy at times. Manny chuckled watching the little show, as they ran back and forth while the sabers neared closer and closer.

"Have they been behaving Manny?" Asked Shira. This made Manny jump, before smiling at them.

"Yeah," he replied. "They were just playing about-" He then turned to the triplets. "Hey hey Codi! Don't do that to Teal! Shamrock, sit out if you feel dizzy."

Jade giggled. "You miss looking after babies don't you?"

"I was never one to 'look after' babies," he air quotes 'looking after'. "I was always finding food and playing with Peaches when she was a baby. Ellie did the looking after... well I sometimes helped." Jade turned to her own father to see if that was true, and got a nod for an answer from him. He then paused and looked at Jade.

"Jade where's the rabbit you caught?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh crud." And off she ran.

"I go after her," said Manny, and he got up and left. He caught up with her, and they found her catch, and they were making it back, with her holding the prey in her mouth safely. The two have bonded over the time Jade had came into their lives. She shared many different stories and ideas she had heard as a human through that time, and she still had plenty more to share. Manny listens, but he asked her to repeat once or twice because he couldn't her it properly, and he wasn't really willing to volunteer to hold the dead rabbit in his trunk. Manny was in the middle of a joke, until he realized they stopped by the side of a familiar lake, surrounded by trees, and berry bushes... which sparks something in Jade's memory.

"Remember when I first came here?" She asked. Manny looked around, and then looked at her.

"Yes..." How could she ask such a question? Those memories enter his mind day after wretched day... and were eating shooting at his brain now;

* * *

_"Was that kid hitting you with a stick again?" Asked Manny. Sid shook his head._

_"With his tail, then 17 more kids came!" He said. Manny shook his head in frustration._

_"We'll discuss this later. Right now, we have to find Peaches before this... thing gets her first." As he said this, they heard Peaches laughing. They followed the sound of her voice, and saw her coming their way.. Manny and Sid ran up to her._

_"Peaches where have you been? There's a thing on the loose and..." Sid said, then he saw the thing beside her._

_"Huah!" He screeched, he jumped on Manny's back. Back at the napping place, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Louis could hear him and they got up and went to where the screaming was coming from, leaving Ellie and Shira sleeping. Sid clung onto Manny's head, still screaming, until Manny slapped him. He calmed down. Manny looked at the thing beside Peaches; Brown fur on top of the head, green eyes, naked on the arms, unknown non furry stuff on the rest of her body... the thing that Mrs T was talking about! Manny pushed the thing away and stood in front of Peaches, with Sid wrapped in his trunk like a weapon. The thing had her back to the tree, clearly terrified._

_"Dad! What are you doing?" Said Peaches._

_"Protecting you from that... that thing!" He said. Sid bared his teeth at the thing, trying to looked scary... But Sid looked like he was constipated... Badly Constipated..._

_Manny put him down and swung his trunk at the thing when she attempted to get away. His trunk got her right in the face. Peaches kept screaming at Manny to stop as the thing braced herself to be crushed by the mad mammoth. Then Diego and the others came. It took one short look at Diego and jumped up the tree._

* * *

He shut his eyes, wanting them gone immediately. But they were still coming to him.

* * *

_"It doesn't matter what it is, but great job Diego. It won't come down when a Saber-tooth tiger is around." Said Manny. Peaches pushed him out-of-the-way and looked up the tree that the thing climbed up._

_"Savannah! Please come down!" She called._

_"Savannah?!" Said Manny, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie in shock._

_"No! Not with them down there, especially that mammoth!" She muttered, but no one heard her. Peaches turned around to them, giving a sigh._

_"I was going for a walk, when i got caught by a vine. Savannah came along and helped me down, i was scared at first, thinking she was going to kill me, but then I realized she was really nice, only wanting to help me. Now she won't come down because of you dad!" She said, giving Manny an angry look._

_"It was self defense! That thing could of killed you!" Said Manny._

_They heard a little splat on the ground beside Peaches, they looked down and saw a little red puddle. They looked up and saw Savannah starting to climb down slowly. Savannah had a bruise on her head and a scarlet fountain coming down out of her nose, and some more coming out of the top her eyebrow.._

_"Manny. What did you do? Try to kill the poor creature?" Said Sid, jumping down from Manny's back. Crash and Eddie climbed up the bark of the tree and stopped when they saw Savannah._

_"She has red water coming out of her nose." Said Crash. Eddie climbed back down and looked at the red puddle that had become bigger. He stuck his finger in it and then stuck his finger in his mouth. He spat it out._

_"It doesn't taste very nice." He said between spits._

_"It called blood." Said Savannah, jumping down to the ground. They stared at her and screamed, but not Diego._

_"Sh-she-c-can-talk?" Said Sid. Savannah looked at him._

_"Look who's talkin." Said Savannah, wiping her bloody nose with the back of her hand._

* * *

"Manny?" Jade looked at Manny for a worried look. But then she was getting flashbacks too...

* * *

_Savannah woke up screaming. Everyone jumped up, Manny glared at Savannah._

_" What is with all the screaming!" He shouted._

_Savannah said nothing but looked at the ground in shame. Diego and Shira took her side immediately._

_"Give a break Manny!" Said Diego firmly. Manny glared at him too._

_"Stop taking her side! Why would you meet some weird kid, who magically appeared out of nowhere, and suddenly act like your her dad!"_

_Peaches kept telling her dad to shut up. So did Ellie, but Manny ignored them. Diego and Shira started to get angry._

_" Well maybe their are some animals here that actually like her." Shira said._

_"Unlike you!" Said Savannah. Everyone stared a her in surprise, even Manny._

_"When I first came here, you didn't want me here when you first caught site of me! You didn't give me a chance to show you what I'm like! OK, I didn't try to gain you trust but these dream I've been having are telling me that I have the chance to find my real parents!"_

_Manny glared at her again._

_" All the humans here are dead!"_

_"Well the dreams have also told me that I don't belong in the modern times!"_

_Savannah was boiling over with rage. So was Manny._

_"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! You don't belong down here! Go back to all your little friend up in your world of craziness!"_

_"I wish I could! But no one wants me up there! My so called 'parents' died when I was a baby,"_

_Everyone gasped. Manny was now starting to wish that he kept his mouth shut. Savannah let a single tear drop._

_"I could speak to animals there. Everyone thought I was nuts. That's why I can understand you all. I was living on the streets for years, stealing what I needed, and getting animals like rats and dogs and cats to steal for me. I never had a real family. But when I met you all, I felt like I was home. And then these dreams came along, telling me that everything I thought that was my life wasn't meant to be. A lie! Was I meant to be here with a mammoth goes around trying to become a serial killer while his family welcomes me with open trunks or paws or claws. Why you be like them?"_

_Savannah finally broke in tears and ran away. Peaches and Eliie went after her._

_Manny was gobsmacked by what Savannah had just said. Diego and Shira was too. Then Said came you of nowhere._

_"Hey guys," he said. He looked at their expressions, laughing at granny's expression. Her eyes were bulging and her choppers (teeth) were on the ground._

_"What did I miss?" He said._

_Everyone just stared at one another, and then at Manny._

_None of them had words that could express what they had just encountered. Especially the guilty mammoth._

_But all they could really say was that he missed out so much._

* * *

Soon their minds collided into the same thinking bubble of one event, which brought back a few good memories too.

* * *

_Savannah narrowed her eyes at Manny when Diego and Shira left. She covered her eye that was once black and purple, and watched the fire. Manny slowly and cautiously scooted up to Savannah, and when he was close enough, he dumped his bum on the ground. Savannah said nothing and scooted a centimetre or two away from him, making a little 'hm!' noise as she parked her bum firmly on the ground too. Manny laughed lightly. Savannah turned her head to the mammal's direction, one eye brow raised and looking curious._

_"What are you laughing about?" She mumbled for the first time that day._

_"It was like you were doing an impression of me. I'm like that when I am r-e-a-l-l-y grumpy."_

_"Which I can predict is all the time?"_

_Savannah was actually talking to him properly now._

_Manny blushed under the thick fur._

_"Heh... pretty much..." He smile disappeared as he cleared his throat._

_"Listen Savannah, I'm really sorry about today. The way I acted towards you," he gave a little sigh. "I'm sorry about not letting myself get to know you properly. And giving you the black eye." He looked at Savannah, who had her whole body turned his direction, and she was hugging her knees, listening to his every word._

_"And..." he inhaled some air before he continued. "I feel you pain."_

_Savannah looked uncertain about that. But she unhooked her arms, scooted closer to Manny and then linked her arms again._

_"How do you feel my pain? Did you find out you didn't belong in the ice age? Did you lose your non real parents?"_

_Manny shook his head._

_" No, but I lost my wife and child years ago."_

_Both of Savannah's eyebrows raised when she heard this. She looked at Peaches and Ellie, who were hanging upside down, sleeping soundly._

_Manny saw her glance that way._

_"Ellie is my second wife, and Peaches is my second child. Hunters killed my other wife and child. I thought I was going to die alone, but then I met Ellie. And then. We had Peaches. After what happened to my first wife and kid, I swore I'd protect my family,"_

_He took another inhale and looked at the moon and stars above him. Savannah did the same._

_"So you see, that's why I'm over protective with Peaches, I just want her to be safe..."_

_Savannah was taken back by Manny's story._

_"Wow... I didn't realize how dangerous it was down here with the hunters. And I thought I had it bad up in the modern times." She said quietly, but it was loud enough for Manny to hear._

_Ellie must of heard it too, because she smiled in her sleep._

_Manny scratched the back of his neck_

_" So..." Manny started. "Are we friends n-"_

_But he was interrupted when Savannah suddenly jumped and hugged him._

_"Yes. And I'm sorry too. I should if tried harder to bond with you'" she said. Manny smiled as he used his trunk to hug her back._

_"Your actually not a bad kid after all Savannah. I was wrong about you all along."_

* * *

When it came to when she was kidnapped by Soto and Gutt... he shuddered.

* * *

_Soto was on the ground, badly bruised._

_"Leave... and never come back." She said._

_Her voice echoed as Soto slowly and painfully began rise from the ground. So did Gutt, Zeke, Lenny, and Oscar. Then they ran for it. __Diego, Shira were about to celebrate, but then Savannah suddenly collapsed again._

_"Savannah!" Shira screamed as Manny and Ethan turned her over. __But Savannah's eyes remained closed. __Louis ran forward and put his ear to her chest, praying to hear a beat... __But there was nothing... __All the girls burst into tears as everyone went into a big group hug. __Savannah... __Diego and Shira's daughter..._

_Was dead._

* * *

Manny got flash backs of when Jade's funeral was going on... the conversation he and Diego had...

* * *

_Unlike the others, Manny wasn't crying. But he kept letting out tearless sighs every now and again. __He kept thinking about the way he treated Savannah... __And he didn't understand what she went through in the modern world. __He looks over at Ellie and the others. Sarah Jane heard the news and she was there beside Sid. __Manny looks at Diego and Shira. __He goes up to them._

_"We're sorry." That was__ all he could say. __Diego closed his eyes and sighed._

_"No need to say it. I was the one who basically killed her with that impact."_

_Manny looked sorrowful now. __"Savannah was a great kid." __Diego looked up at him with confusion._

_"I thought you hated Savannah's guts," Diego replied._

_Manny made a little smile.__  
_

_"Well, after telling me about those 'other parents', and losing them, I realized we both had something in commen. A__nd when she saved Shaw... basically stopping Peaches doing it... I realized she wasn't half bad then I thought she was." __Then Manny finally let out a tear. For the first time since his first wife and child died. __He sighed._

_ "I wish I was a better friend to her... but now it's too late..."._

* * *

And lastly, they both remembered when she was transformed into a Saber...

* * *

_Shaw-woman smiled as she gave a light laugh._

_"I now christen your child; Jade." She said._

_Savannah looked at Diego Shira and the others. __Manny smiled._

_"I think that name suits you...Jade." He said._

**_*Fast forward*_**

_Jade found herself and Manny staring at each other._

_"So.. about that last night...no hard feelings?" He said, scratching the back of his neck with his trunk. __Savannah said nothing but gave him a little punch on the leg, because she couldn't reach his shoulder._

_"Sure... _Manfred_." She said with a devilish grin._

_"You can stop calling me that. It's Manny."_

_"As in... Uncle Manny?"_

_Manny grinned._

_"Sure."_

_And they hugged as the whole herd cheered._

* * *

"Manny?" He got out of his little dream space,and turned to Jade. Her big green eyes staring into his as she put the catch on the ground. They were full of question, just waiting for his mouth to open and give her an answer. "You okay?"

Yeah! Of course! I'm just fine!" He forced on a smile. "Why wouldn't I not be?"

"Manny..." Her Jade became more concerned and serious. "Don't lie to me... your very bad at it... towards me anyways." Edging closer, she asked again, louder this time, until he couldn't hold it in anymore. He began to say it out slowly, bit by bit on what he was thinking about, but then in great detail how it affected him... and it was deeper then she expected it to do.

"I know this sounds unbelievable... but... but when you... 'died'... and we thought there was no way of getting you back... I told myself I was the cause..."

"But Manny-"

"Just hear me out, OK? It was my fault because that night... at the fire,

"Manny-"

"What I said before that... all the stuff I said..."

"Manny!"

"What I did..."

"Manfred!"

He stopped. He _hated _being call Manfred... that was the only reason why he stopped. "What?" He asked.

"None of it was your fault... and I said stuff too..." Manny looked into her beautiful, jade green gems. The serenity and beauty that was held within them was sweeping through his soul like they usually did... it melted his heart there and then.

"I don't want to remember the past..." He whispered.

"Nor do I, but time will heal us..."

She soon began to hum as she walked backwards, sitting on the ground as she looked up at the sun... before singing a strange melody, which scared Manny slightly, but forced him to listen.

* * *

**_Jade: _**

**_Time waits for no one,  
_**_**So do you want to waste some time,  
**__**Oh, oh tonight?  
**__**Don't be afraid of tomorrow,  
**__**Just take my hand, I'll make it feel so much better tonight...**_

_***Manny closed his eyes, and listened.***_

**_Suddenly my eyes are open,_**  
**_Everything comes into focus, oh._**  
**_We are all illuminated,_**  
**_Lights are shining on our faces, blinding..._**

**_*He reopened them and sang too.*_**

**_Manny:  
_****_Swing me these sorrows  
_****_And try delusion for a while,  
_****_It's such a beautiful lie...  
_****_You've got to lose inhibition -  
_****_Romance your ego for a while.  
_****_Come on, give it a try._**

**_*Jade smiled at him as she swayed in time with the song.*_**

**_Suddenly my eyes are open,_**  
**_Everything comes into focus, oh._**  
**_We are all illuminated,_**  
**_Lights are shining on our faces, blinding._**  
**_We are, we are, blinded,_**

_**Both:**_  
**_We are, we are, blinded.  
_****_Suddenly my eyes are open,  
_****_Everything comes into focus, oh,  
_****_We are all illuminated,  
_****_Lights are shining on our faces, blinding_**

**_Jade:  
_****_We are, we are, blinded,_**

**_Manny:  
_****_We are, we are, blinded._**

* * *

They sat together after thy returned to the herd, closer then they were. There they sat together there a little while more, watching the sun setting. Jade's catch was long gone...

But their bond was going to last forever.

* * *

_**Stubborn Saber's Idea for this story:**_

_**Manny and Jade- With this story it would take place about 4-5 months after Jade was turned into a saber and reborn, the two have been bonding a lot over this time period. One afternoon the two are wandering through the forest and chatting about the events leading up to Jade's transformation, they arrive at the place they first met and Manny still feels the guilt about his past actions towards Jade and apologies again, Jade excepts the apology and begins to sing Illuminated; Manny joins in around half way through and to end they begin to head back to the herd because the sun is starting to set and the moon is beginning to rise.**_

**Well I thank you very much for this idea! I wanted to use this song so bad! And I got my wish! Thank so much!**

**Keep sending in your song requests everyone! They mean a lot!**


	9. Love The Way You Lie

_**Chapter 9:  
Love the way you lie (By Rihanna and Eminem.)  
**__**Characters: Diego, Shira  
**__**Genre: Romance, Angst  
**__**Request: ****IceAge Mutant**_

* * *

The air filled with the rising shrill of voices. Others could hear it echoing through the trees, disturbing the serenity that was just settling back into place in all it's surrounding. No one could tell what it was about, or who it was from, and tried to leave it be and hoped it would end soon...

That was almost six _hours _ago. And the shrilling voices were coming from two felines: Diego and Shira. Recently, a pack sabers suddenly appeared on the Hyrax island put of nowhere. Neither Diego nor Shira knew them, but were eager to get to know them, seeing as there were no other Saber's around. What they were arguing about was they were questioning both their relationship... mainly because of two of the saber tooth's they got to know over a few days;

Koi, and Saffron.

Diego was having relationship issues with Shira because of Koi...

Shira was having relationship issues with Diego because of Saffron...

And when they tried to work on it together... all hell went loose. In case if any of you readers want to know why these two are having their problems;

Koi is a black and white saber with big browns eyes. He was fast, furious, and quite muscular. He had a lovely, bright personality, always smiling and making sure everyone was okay... and he didn't try to act tough and cold towards anyone at first... unlike Diego...  
Saffron has brown fur in the shade, and when she stood in the sun, every inch of her was painted in gold, and outlined her sharp, Sapphire blue eyes. She was small and dainty, lady like, very pretty, fun, poetic, and very friendly towards everyone the first time... unlike Shira.

They decided to go for a walk when Shira asked Diego if they could talk privately... and it led to the beach of their home. They tried... but once they revealed that they put each other in the wrong... and the argument surfaced... and everything began to deteriorate very quickly.

"I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO BETRAY YOU DIEGO!" Shira screamed in his face, not stopping for a second when she realized she was also letting some saliva escape. "HOW CAN YOU ACCUSE ME FOR FLIRTING WITH KOI!"

"I SAW YOU!" He yelled back. "HE WAS ALL SWEET AND CORNY! FUNNY AND FRIENDLY! I DON'T REMEMBER GOING BLIND!"

"WELL- WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

_**"ME?!"**_

"YOU HEARD ME! I'M FULLY AWARE ABOUT YOU AND SAFFRON! YOU'RE A LITTLE _TOO _FRIENDLY FOR MY LIKING!" She let out a blood curdling cry as she raised her paw, an swiped it across Diego's face. He cried out in pain... and in a surprised tone. He slowly reached out for his cheek... only to feel the blood going down onto his paw. He jumps on her, and tackles her to the ground. She screams out for help, that doesn't even come before they were to far out away from their friends to hear her... Eventually she bit his leg to get his off her, and she checked herself; there was now a claw mark across her chest, and a bruise was forming on her back leg.

* * *

_**Shira: **Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

**_*In rage and frustration, Diego glares at her as she continues to sing, but she tries to ignore his glance.*_**

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
_**_*Tears's threatened to escape her eyes.*  
_**_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
__But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
__I love the way you lie..._

**_*Diego growled at her.*  
_****_Diego:  
_**_I can't tell you what it really is  
__I can only tell you what it feels like  
__And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
__I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
__As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
__High off her love, drunk from her hate,  
__It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate  
__And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
__She fucking hates me and I love it.  
_**_*Shira starts to run away, and he watches for a few seconds, and then he runs after Shira.*  
_**_Wait! Where you going?_

**_Shira:_**  
_I'm leaving you!_

_**Diego:**_  
_No you ain't. Come back._  
_We're running right back.  
***She disappears. He's now yelling.***_  
_Here we go again!_  
_It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great_  
_I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_  
_But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped_  
_Who's that dude?_  
_"I don't even know his name."  
***Then he remembers that he jumped on her and hurt her.*  
**__I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
__I guess I don't know my own strength..._

**_Shira *finds herself in the middle of the forest's canopy, almost ready to sob her eyes out*:  
_**_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
__But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
__But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
__I love the way you lie  
__I love the way you lie_

**_Diego:  
*Stomping along the shoreline, he thought about what made him fall for Shira in the first place.*  
_**_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with 'em  
__You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
__Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
__Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
__Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
***Diego growled at the mere thought of Koi being anywhere near her.***  
__You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
__Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
__You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
__Throw 'em down, pin 'em  
__So lost in the moments when you're in them  
__It's the rage that took over,  
__It controls you both  
__So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
__Guess that they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
__Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
__Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
__Next time you show restraint  
__You don't get another chance  
__Life is no Nintendo game  
__But you lied again  
__Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
__Guess that's why they call it window pane_

_**Shira:  
*Thinking about Saffron and Diego together*  
**__Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
__But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
__But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
__I love the way you lie  
__I love the way you lie_

_**Diego:  
*He thought about the happy times he shared with Shira, the talks, the walks, the laughs, and the tears...*  
**Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_  
_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_  
_But your temper's just as bad as mine is_  
_You're the same as me_  
_When it comes to love you're just as blinded_  
_Baby, please come back_  
_It wasn't you, baby it was me_  
_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
***He thought about their argument.***_  
_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_  
_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_  
_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_  
_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_  
_Told you this is my fault_  
_Look me in the eyeball_  
_Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall_  
_Next time? There won't be no next time!_  
_I apologize even though I know its lies_  
_I'm tired of the games I just want her back_  
_I know I'm a liar_  
_If she ever tries to fucking leave again_  
_Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_  
_I'm just gonna  
_

**_Shira:  
_**_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
__But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
__But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

**_Diego and Shira:  
_**_I love the way you lie  
__I love the way you lie..._

* * *

_Shira wasn't sitting alone for long. Soon, Ellie came along, happening to have been searching for her anyways. She heard the screaming match the two had before Shira ran away, and she came running with Manny to see what happened. They both decided to let both of them try to talk to both fuming felines. So Ellie went to find Shira, while Manny stayed with Diego... and then Koi and Saffron decided to interfere with something they shouldn't have._

**"Is he OK?" Asked Koi as he neared Diego, Sid and Manny took great pre-caution near Diego, wondering if this was a wise decision fr Koi to even show up. "Me and Saff were just walking and heard them... screaming at each other. She gave him a swipe across the cheek..."**

_"Then we saw him attack you honey!" Said Saffron to Shira. She looked like she was about to start sobbing. Shira felt like screaming, and it wasn't about Diego. "How could a man ever do that to his girlfriend? It's just not right! It's mean!_ Domestic violence _even!"_

**"Why did you attack her man?" Said Koi. He shook his head in shame. "That's just... bad."**

_"Totally not a man should do." Saffron shook her head. "You can find someone so much better darling." And that was the last straw. That last sentence really blew Shira into anger mode. "It's your fault he is like this!"_

**"It's your fault that we were fighting in the first place!" Diego's filter finally hit it's final point, and now Koi was shrinking away from him in obvious fear. **

**"Me?" Koi squeaked.**

_"Me?! Why? How?" Saffron was afraid of Shira's sudden mood change, however, it didn't stop her being curious about the unforeseen accusation she was sudden charged with._

_"You know why you snippy good for nothing man stealer!" And then Shira ran off._

**"You've been trying to take her away from me!" Diego yelled in Koi's face. Manny and Sid could only look at each other worriedly. They never saw Diego so angry at someone in their lives... he lived with them for crying out loud!**

**"I wouldn't touch your girl bro! I swear!" Koi said. "You gotta believe me man!"**

**"I wouldn't believe you if I was on my death bed!" And then he ran off.**

* * *

_**Shira *making her way into the center of trees and big bushes*:  
**So maybe I'm a masochist  
__I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
__Til the walls are goin' up  
__In smoke with all our memories..._

_**Shira's ears perk up at the sound of someone else's voice:**_  
_It's morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face_  
_Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_  
_Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry_  
_That you pushed me into the coffee table last night_  
_So I can push you off me!  
__***She crawled towards the small, barely visible space between two bushes, and there was Diego...***_  
_Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me_  
_Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_  
_Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me_  
_Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me!  
__***It wasn't the Diego she knew...***  
Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
__Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
__Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
__That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
***But not the Diego she loved.*  
**__Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
__You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
__I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
__But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
__Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'  
__This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
__Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
__With you I'm in my f-ckin' mind, without you, I'm out it_

_**Shira:  
**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
***Diego turned to see her coming towards him. He felt his guilt rising at the sight of what he left behind on her.***  
__But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
***Shira swallowed at the sight of the mark she felt on his cheek.***  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
***They leant their heads together, and closed their eyes.***_

_**Diego and Shira:**  
__But that's alright because I love the way you lie..._

* * *

"I'm so sorry," said Shira. "For everything."

"I'm sorry for hurting you," said Diego. "For thinking you would be disloyal to and cheat..."

"Me too." They kissed, and watched the sun set behind the tree tops together. Silent, but together. Soon they both mentally agreed to apologize to Koi and Saffron for wrongly accusing them, and they were soon forgiven... after they realized Koi and Saffron were a couple themselves!

* * *

**_"Now I know that I already sent in a request but I'm sending in another. So I was thinking that maybe you could do "I Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem and Rihanna, featuring Diego and Shira. I thought it might be interesting because you don't usually see or read stories with them having some type of argument or the two of them getting in a fight, which the song is mostly about, it would be something out of the ordinary and be very interesting, in my opinion anyways."_**

**And there you have y'all!**

**Hope ya like it.**

**Please keep sending in your requests!**


	10. People Like Us

_**Chapter 10: People Like Us (By Kelly Clarkson)  
**__**Characters: Kiki, Peaches, Louis, Jade  
**__**Genre: Friendship  
**_**_Request:_ _Frostpinkloverfr _**

* * *

It was a lovely sunny day on the Hyrax Island; the sun was bright, and the sky was an exquisite blue, with no clouds in site to obscure the sun's positive glow, and Jade, Kiki, Louis, and Peaches loved spending this lovely day nothing more, than lying around, vegetating in the grassy glens near the waterfall, just to kill the time. They loved the feeling of a light spray of water hitting them so they don't dry up in the heat, not to mention it being easy and quick for them to get up and get a drink. Katie and Steffie usually joined them, but ever since a new girl, named Ophelia, and her family appeared on the Island, all of their peers seemed to have taken an over towering interest in her, including Katie and Steffie, who seem to always get roped into a challenge when it comes to popularity. Those two would do simply _anything _to be on top of everyone else... Apart from Jade of course, who's social status became quite high ever since she arrived. Everyone loved her warm personality, and adored being in her company, because she was always one to go to when you had problems, or a question in your head you needed answering, or even just to have a good laugh. Sometimes, when she couldn't help them with what they came to her for, she would sit there and listen, and be there when they needed to be consoled. They haven't even met this Ophelia yet, and she sounded like a undiscovered tribulation, and a possible hardship to handle alone.

"Do you guys wanna meet this Ophelia?" Kiki asked suddenly, lying on her back beside Louis and staring up into the wide spread leaves above them.

"Why?" Asked Louis. Kiki rolled her eyes towaards him briefly, before looking back up.

"No reason." She said.

"I think there _is_," Jade chuckled. "Someone's going into protective mode."

"Am _not_!" Louis laughed.

"Don't worry Kiki," he held her paw tightly to reassure her. "I would never have a reason to see this girl in that way. I don't think I even want to see her right now."

"Yeah," Jade rolled on her back and sighed deeply as the sun began to warm the fur on her stomach. "I'm too lazy."

"You wanna see what she's like anyways?" Jade rolled over onto her right side, and pulled herself up, and looked at Peaches, who continued to speak. "Never judge someone on what you hear, you never know what's their really like."

She stood up. "Let's go! I'd like to meet her anyways. You can just tell by her name that her family sound dead posh," Peaches posed like a Queen, facing Jade regally, before giving the tiger a reserved curtsy. "A real character."

"Her name is also from a character in William Shakespeare's character from his play _Hamlet. _She is a young noblewoman of Denmark, and the potential wife of Prince Hamlet. A real tragedy." Jade pointed out as she bowed back playfully. "But I'm sure this Ophelia won't meet her fate anytime soon."

"Ladies, are you gonna stand here and chat about death, or are you gonna to get going?" Louis asked impatiently.

"OK, OK Louis," Jade chuckled as she ruffled the fur on his head, making it stick out. "Don't get your little tail in a twist, we're going. What about you?"

"Nah, I'm gonna go see what Ethan and Shaw are up to."

"I think their with Katie and Steffie."

"Well then I might as well go with you so."

* * *

They eventually found themselves watching all their friends stand by a female dinictis; her sleek body rested smoothly on a sloped rock while her short legs flailed around with style. Jade could see the retractable claws at the end of her paws, the lining of her powerful jaws, and the long tail that swished about every now and again. Upon her right ear was a light pink Gardenia, sitting gracefully and loosely.

From what they could see, Katie and Steffie seemed to idol her, seeing they were forever asking if they looked OK or complement how pretty her yellow fur was brushed back, and wished that they had fur like that. Most of the boys were looking at her with a clear expression of interest. Ethan was there too, but to Peaches delight, he had a really bored look on his face.

"Like seriously, _how _can you have such beautiful fur?" Steffie whined. "I'm so jealous!"

Ophelia giggled, looking rather smug. "It's nothing really," her voice sounded like it was drowning in honey. Very sweet sounding. Ethan sighed quietly. "I just wash and brush it every morning, and this is how it turns out all the time." He sighed again, and nudged to Shaw and anothher male mammoth, who also looked bored, whispered something, and then, after those two nodded, they slowly walked away undetected. Soon, the other boys followed, which left almost every teenage girl on the Hyrax Island to stand around Ophelia with more space for one another.

"I'm gonna go follow them," and Louis before he disappeared, he whispered to Kiki, "and don't worry. Feline's are not my type."

"She seems quite flashy don't you think?" Peaches whispered to Kiki after he left. She said it slightly louder in case Jade wanted to join in. Soon enough, after she finished her sentence, Jade's ear flicked, which told the mammoth that the saber was listening, although her sight was also resuming to focus on Ophelia. "She's all sweet and sour and the same time."

"She's all that and a bag of chips as humans would say," Jade acknowledged. "There's a bit of Homo sapiens history for ya."

"Good to know," Kiki whispered, before all their attention returned to Ophelia, who yawned loudly while flicking her tail in boredom while Steffie and Katie continued to suck up to her,"Why do I feel that I still have _yet _to meet others on this island?" She said, propping herself up in a taller, and more elegant posture. "Is there anyone else here on the island?"

"You still have yet to meet Jade, Peaches, Kiki, and Louis." Steffie pointed out helpfully.

"Any of them interesting? Describe them to me darling! Paint me a picture with your words!" The cat demanded and urged the two mammoths at the same time.

"She's such a way with words!" Whispered a deer to the gang of girls near her. Steffie and Katie looked at one another quickly, and then began to talk, while... somewhat, "painting a picture" for Ophelia. "Peaches is half possum, half mammoth. Louis and Kiki are like, the cutest couple of mole hogs you'll ever meet! Did you know their a couple?"

Ophelia raised an eyebrow, and rolled her eyes. "No I didn't."

"Oh, well, and Jade is a saber, but she used to be a human!" This made Ophelia keep her mind focused towards the two mammoths. This certainly sparked her interest, and Peaches, and Kiki realized this before Jade did.

"What's Jade like?" This made Steffie and Katie explode with different things to say about Jade, who was sitting there and listening with a slight, but visible blush.

"She's super funny, sweet, smart, fun, friendly, brave..." Steffie ticked off her mental list.

"And she's awesome at creating little courses for us to do," Katie added with a giggle. "When she first came along as a human, she did an obstacle course, and she had to save Shaw's life!"

"By doing?" Ophelia asked.

"Let Jade just answer for herself, we'll go get her now!"

"No, let her come to us, you can go and act as a servant to everyone," Ophelia stretched out lazily. "It gives people the view of a lazy name, and it gives you the appearance of doing simply _anything_ for _anyone _for _no _reason!" Jade rolled her eyes, and they all knew it was time to get out of their hiding spot as casually as they could make it look like they weren't spying on them. So, Kiki and Louis hopped up onto Jade's back, and they slowly backed away from the bush, and walked towards the group.

"Speaking of! Look! Here they are now!" Steffie smiled and waved at them.

"What's going on here?" Kiki asked as they walked up to Katie and Steffie. She was acting like they didn't know what was going on.

"Kiki!" Katie walked up to them, and once she was close enough, she hissed through gritted teeth. "Where's Louis?!" She must be that desperate to impress the girl.

"Hello to you too Katie, and he's gone off to find Ethan and Shaw." She replied sweetly, before looking at Ophelia with the same attitude. "Hey there! You must be Ophelia?"

"In the flesh," Ophelia preened herself as she spoke, flexing her claws. "And _you're _Kiki?"

"Indeed." Kiki smiled innocently, holding out her paw. "Pleased to meet you."

"Cute..." Ophelia replied, but she didn't seem to happy about the idea of making physical contact with the mole hog. Tentatively, she accepted the gesture for a brief second, before pulling back quickly. "Nice to meet you too." Kiki continued to smile, despite feeling a little offended by the cat's actions. Jade and Peaches didn't seem to happy about it either. They glanced at one another slowly.

"And this is Peaches and-"

"_OK _Stephanie," Ophelia stood up and jumped down from the rock. "They have mouths, and they have tongues, so they can speak for themselves." Steffie stopped moving, and nodded silently. Jade shuffled back one, _tiny _step, eyes widening by the way this girl stand before everyone, like she was a Queen of some sort.

"I'm Peaches," her mammoth friend entered from her left side.

"Half Possom lady? Pleasure." She heard her friend gulp uneasily.

"Yeah... that's me."

"No need to be ashamed of it Peaches," Jade piped up quickly. Ophelia batted her eyelashes before she looked Jade up and down.

"And your _Jade _I presume?" She preened again and sharpened her claws against the rock.

"Yeah," Jade narrowed her eyes. "Got a problem with that?" Ophelia froze in pose as the girls around them gasped loudly. Ophelia narrowed her eyes when she jumped down, directly in front of Jade.

"No not at all. What's your problem with this sour attitude of yours?"

"You're attitude towards my friends is making me sour." Jade straightened up, making her slightly taller than Ophelia's dainty frame. "I barely know you, and you barely know me, but lemme make myself clear on this. You don't look down on _any_ of my friends when you've only just met them, and if you judge me by what I say now, I will return all judgement back to you." Ophelia narrowed her eyes, and hissed at Jade, who could feel the spittle spraying onto her cheeks, and around her mouth. Her eyes turned into slits. _Very _thin slits, that it made her eyes almost disappear completely...

"Well then, you better stir clear from me, and not get in my way." Jade growled lowly, and then slowly walked away through the thick and bushy canopy, with Peaches, Kiki, Steffie, Katie, and all the other girls stare in slight shock.

* * *

_We come into this world unknown  
_**_*Jade found herself where she, Peaches, Kiki, and Louis were lazing around in the first place. *  
_**_But know that we are not alone  
_**_*It seemed more unsettling than it was before they even went to meet Ophelia, and Jade regretted going in the first place.*  
_**_They try and knock us down  
_**_*__How she despised that girl with a passion, but how she despised herself for judging her so quick...*  
_**_But change is coming, it's our time now  
__*****_**_ Maybe she was a bit irrational.*_**_  
_

_**Jade:**  
Hey… everybody loses it,  
***Maybe she was a little too harsh...***_  
_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
***But Jade had her right to put the feline in her place.***_  
_And hey… yeah I know what you're going through  
***She sits and lets the sun hit her face.***_  
_Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive  
***Kiki, Peaches, Steffie, and Katie around the area looking for Jade. They soon heard her singing and followed the sound.***_  
_Oh  
__People like us, we've gotta stick together  
__***Jade stops singing after they started, stands and they watch her from the distance.*  
**__Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever  
__***She walks to the stream, and looks at her reflection.*  
**__Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
__***Her expression slowly turns to anger.*  
**__It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom  
__***She slaps the water with an angry swipe of her paw.*  
**__Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
__***She looks at the green embankment across the stream.*  
**__We are all misfits living in a world on fire!  
__***Kiki, Peaches, Katie, and Steffie draw closer, making her jump in surprise when they sang.***_

_**Kiki, Peaches, Katie, and Steffie:**  
__Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
__Sing it for the people like us,  
***Jade smiles, and joins them again.*  
**The people like us_

**_Kiki:  
_**_Hey, this is not a funeral  
__It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage.  
_

**_Jade:  
_**_Just wait, everything will be okay  
__Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames  
__Oh_

**_Peaches:  
_**_People like us,_

_**Katie and Steffie:  
**We've gotta stick together_

**_Jade:  
_**_Keep your head up_

_**Katie and Steffie:  
**Nothing lasts forever_

_**Katie:  
**Here's to the damned, _

_**Steffie:  
**To the lost_

_**Kiki:  
**And forgotten_

**Peaches:**  
_It's hard to get high when_

_**Jade:  
**You're living on the bottom_

**_*Amid her gossiping, Ophelia and the group of girls could hear the singing from their hangout spot. Curious, they all went to investigate.*  
_**

_**All *With the teenage girls joining in*:  
**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_**Jade:  
**We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
_

_**All:**_  
_***Ophelia and the girls come into the clearing.*  
**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_**Kiki:  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us!  
__***Ophelia stares at her with a look of surprise.*  
**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh__  
_

_**Jade:  
**You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher!  
***Ophelia watches in envy as the group of girls join and sing with them.***_

_**All:  
**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
__Sing it for the people like us, the people like us!_

**_Group of Girls:  
_**_They can't do nothing to you,_

_**Jade:  
**They can't do nothing to me_

**_Peaches:  
_**_This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed_

**_Kiki:  
_**_So throw your fists in the air,  
***Ophelia narrowed her eyes at Kiki when she pointed at her.*  
**__Come out, come out if you dare  
__Tonight we're gonna change forever_

**_*Ophelia looked around through gritted teeth.*_**

_**Katie:  
**Everybody loses it..._

_***"Your telling me..." Ophelia muttered.***_

_**Steffie:  
**Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes..._  
_Oh_

_**Jade:  
*****Stepping close towards Ophelia.*  
**People like us, we've gotta stick together_  
_Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_  
_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_  
_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom!  
***She sang the last bit right in Ophelia's face, who jumped back and growled.***  
_

**_All:  
_**_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh!_

**_Jade:  
_**_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_**All:  
**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_**Jade:  
*Pointing at Ophelia.***_  
_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us!_

**_All:  
_**_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

**_Jade:  
_**_You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher!_**_  
_**

**_All:  
*Ophelia's nose twitched in quick thought.*  
_**_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_**Ophelia:  
*With Jade glaring at her.***  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

**_All:  
_**_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
__We're all misfits living in a world on fire  
__Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh  
__Sing it for the people like us, the people like us  
__Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_**Jade:  
**You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

_**All:  
**__Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_**Jade and Ophelia:  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us..._

* * *

Jade stood in front of Ophelia with everyone else surrounded her. They all watched the Dinictis stare back.

"Do you understand?" Jade asked.

Ophelia scoffed. "Of course I did. I ain't stupid."

"Then stop the judging, and start loving girl!" Jade smiled, as if to forget everything that erupted between them. Ophelia just sighed, nodded and left them alone. It took her some time, but slowly, but surly, she learned that Jade, despite their fight, was willing to accept her... and she also learned to stop judging too.

* * *

**_Ophelia_ is a fictional character in the play Hamlet by William Shakespeare. She is a young noblewoman of Denmark, the daughter of Polonius, sister of Laertes, and potential wife of Prince Hamlet. **

**Homo sapiens is another word for humans, and I did reseach for Ophelia and I came across ****_Dinictis (Die-Nick-Tiss)_ which is a genus of the Nimravidae, an extinct family of feliform mammalian carnivores, also known as "false saber-toothed cats"!**

**Please keep reviewing!**

**And keep sending in your requests!**

**Thanks again for reviewing in my Interviewing stories! I really enjoyed reading your questions for me and answering them!**


	11. Feel The Light

_**Chapter 11: Feel The Light (By Jennifer Lopez)  
**__**Characters: *mainly* Shira, Gutt, Diego, and then OC  
**__**Genre: Angst, Family  
****Request: Megan Daisy 9**_

* * *

_..._

_"Shira, there is something I need to discuss with you,"_ said a voice in her head. One she hasn't heard in _years._

**_The girl was named Shira._** That was her name. **_She__ was so beautiful. Yet she__ was so frightened about losing all her freedom to do anything her heart desire. _**

_"What would that be father?" _Said a voice that belonged to Shira... back when she was young once upon a time. She could recall remembering the little things... Like that shes was sitting on the edge of the cave...

_Where she, her father, her mother, and the rest of their pack inhabited, a good few meters away from the ground where everyone else, whom were not blood related, were playing, talking, walking or fighting (playfully or seriously). Her father was behind her, while mother was no where to be found... for that moment. Father watched her closely, and quietly walked up that little bit closer as Mother came into the picture, watching her mate and cub from behind the scenes. __"I've been meaning to ask you this... what would you think about marriage?" He asked. _

_She gave a little chuckle. __"It's when you annoy someone for the rest of your life." She stated._

_Father laughed, making her turn her entire body to face him properly. "Good way of thinking." __Shira smiled at her father brightly, the crinkles practically dancing around her eyes… _She was starting to smile now at this segment of the memory.

_"So when are we going hunting daddy?" She asked, jumping up and intimidating her father's crouch. "I bet I'll get something bigger than just a rabbit today! I can feel it!"_

_Father chuckled. "We will later, but not now. I needed to ask you a little more on the marriage…"_

_"OK," she stopped pretending to be in a crouch, and sat down again beside him, looking up at him with a smile on her face. "What is it?" _

_"What do you think of…" he gulped. "Getting married… now?"_

_"I don't understand what you mean..." Though her voice was going a little wobbly._

_"What I'm saying sweetheart is that… our enemy pack want to make peace, almost as much as I do, and to do that… a marriage must take place… between you and a male in their pack."_

_She stood and back away from him when he went to put an arm around her. "Why me?" Shira started to sound a little angry. _

_"Because your my daughter… I'm the alpha in this pack."_

_"I thought the alpha in the other pack didn't have any children of his own."_

_"If he didn't, then that meant he was to choose a trustworthy young male who will take up to title of his place after his passing. He has one." Shira's eyes narrowed when he got up to try and reason with her. "I met him. The chosen male is a charming, dedicated young man, and-"_

_"And you agreed without talking to me first?"_

_"I know I should of-"_

_"No! You didn't care whether I agreed with it or not!" Then she roared one sentence she instantly regretted. She felt everyone's eyes on her, as her mother came running. "And you don't care about me! Well, I don't care about you either! I HATE YOU!" _Before doing something she regretted now…

**_So with that, she suddenly disappeared into the night. _****_Never seen again..._**

She ran away...

_It felt like she ran for years... though the sun rose trice, and set only twice... almost balanced out if she didn't stop by the cliff... _Once she thought about it, it wasn't really a cliff... _It was a small drop into the ice cold sea, but the wind welcomed her instead of the roaring waves below. One clashed over the other, and let out loud strong roars as when rose up above her for a quick second, before disappearing like water running down a window. She remained there, almost breathless as the wind of the waves embraced her, and kissed her with small spray's of the sea water caught in the breeze, but also making her rethink her decision as she felt bits of the ground beneath her crumble away, and disappeared into the water._

Was it a good idea? _She remembered thinking. _To run away from my loved ones? Should I have stayed? _That meant she would lose her freedom, and give up everything she loved about that privilege, to settle and have a family... Heck, at the time, s__he didn't even _like _kids to begin with..._

_CEEEEEERRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUSHSHSHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH!_

She watched the sun rise blankly. The wind danced gently around her, letting the leaves rustle above head, as some of them took flight for a short duration of time... and land on the ground in silence.

"Mom?" **_Every__ single one was them, including Shira's father. _****_Many lives were lost that fateful day..._**

"Mom?" **_But what the couple to be's _didn't _realize, was that they had lost the child they would've cherished and loved for eternity... _**"Earth to mom? Hello?!" She shook her head and saw Jade sitting in front of her, her waving paw paused in mid-air. "Finally!" She smiled as she tilted her head to the left questioningly. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she smiled back. "I guess I was daydreaming. You know, zoning out."

"I guess that's where I get that from. I'm forever zoning out."

Shira laughed and ruffled her daughter's head fur. "And no one better. Everyone needs to dream instead of looking into reality all the time." She stood. "Now, from what I can remember, your father and I are going hunting, so you need to look after the boys for us."

Jade frowned as she sat down. "Wasn't I not meant to go hunting with you guys?"

"That was if somebody decided to volunteer." Shira flexed her claws. "Any takers?"

"Anyone gullible to take it?" She thought Sid, but she was worried that they'd return to find the triplet's either missing, or responsible for a _horrendous_ crime scene, so she didn't say anything. Jade must of shared the same thing, because she giggled and added; "Never mind, I'll just baby sit... maybe next time. I'll go find Peaches, maybe she can lend me a trunk."

"Alright sweetheart. You run along, I'm meeting your father here. See you when dinner is caught." She nuzzled her head against her mother's cheek, and galloped into the forestry, camouflaging in a blink of an eye.

_Here I go...  
__***Her eyes tried to follow further, but no result, which made her heart race, but it settled when Jade's head popped up and called out 'love ya,' before disappearing once more.***_  
_Here I go...  
__***Along with the tension growing inside Shira's chest, which slowly broke apart into smaller pieces, before evaporating completely...*  
**__Feel better now  
__***unlike her thoughts...*  
**__Feel better now...  
__Here I go  
__Here I go  
__***She took a deep breath.*  
**__It's better now  
***She stood up slowly.*  
**__Feel better now...  
_**_*She remembered watching the battle against the pirates from the bushes.*  
_**__Do you remember when we fell under?  
***She remembered the moment Soto told them who Savannah really was.***  
____Did you expect me to reason with thunder?__**__  
***The image on her face when Sav- no, **__**Jade**__** looked at her when it all came out...***  
__**__I still remember when time was frozen...  
__**_****"So you see,"**_**he said, eyeing Shira with a smug look of what seemed like triumph.**_**"Thanks to your mother's greed and thirst for freedom, you never existed here. Their little Jade."**_**She saw the girl's **__**mouth wobble**_**.***  
**_**__What seemed forever was just a moment...  
__**_**_*Soon, images of life on the ship with Gutt and the pirate fogged her mind.*  
_**_**__Hurry up, hurry up...  
__**_**_*How rough and painstakingly slow it was at the start...*  
_**_**__There's no more waiting...  
__**_**_*Before it became that little bit easier...*  
_**_**__We're still worth saving...  
***But then...*  
**___Feel the light  
*****_**He**_** came into the picture.*  
**__Shining in the dark of night  
*****_**"Care to join our scurvy crew?"*  
**_Remember what we forgot_**  
****"Two sloth's, a mammoth and a Sabar?" She smiled, quite amused. "You guys sound like the start of a bad joke."*  
**_I know it's a long shot  
_**"And _we _saved _you_, ****that makes you the punch-line, Kitty."*****  
**But we're bringing it all back  
***She pinned him to the ground. "_Don't, _call me Kitty."  
**_We're bringing it all back  
_***"Okay, I won't-" he leapt up and pinned her down instead. _"Kitty."*  
_**_Feel the_ light...  
***"If they kiss, I'm gonna puke."*  
**_Shining like the stars tonight  
__Remember what we forgot  
***Now, she can sit and smile when she thought of them...*  
**__I know it's a long shot  
__***Those specific times seemed awkward back then...***_**_  
_**_But we're bringing it all back  
**_***Which was seemed to happen on a daily basis**_**.***  
**__We're bringing it all back...  
***They now had a special place in her heart.***  
_

_Here I go  
__Here I go**  
**__Feel better now_  
_Feel better now...__**  
**__Here I go_**  
**_Here I go_**  
**_It's better now..._

_Feel better now...  
_**_**_***Gutt still sat at the back of her mind. He rescued her, gave her a place to stay, food to eat. Well it was more of a priso****n at the start... it she had to remember what he had done for her... how he rescued her...***_**_****  
**_I still remember when things were broken  
_*****The ground beneath her crumbled... s****he fell... **_**She remembered what happened after that like it was yesterday...**_***_  
__But put together , the cracks were closing  
_***How she began screaming out as they waved lapped over her head repeatedly, almost knocking her underneath once or twice. How her lungs begged for air every time her head went under water, and how she coughed violently when she resurfaced."Help!" She called out. "HELP!"* **_**  
**__Hurry up, hurry up  
_***All seemed hopeless, because she was being dragged out to sea, and no one was answering her call... but when she was about to accept her fate, something went 'Woosh' through the air, and wrapped itself around her stomach."Hang in there lost soul!" echoed a voice above her. "Help is on the way! I will save you!"* **_**  
**__There's no more waiting  
_***She tried to look up, but whenever she attempted to, water waved over her, and she was under again... but soon, she felt herself being dragged through the waves, and hoisted out of the cold water.*  
**_We're still worth saving...  
_***She opened her eyes weakly, and saw that she was being pulled out of the water.*  
**_Feel the light  
__***The last thing she remembered was watching the water slowly ease itself off her fur, and return to the sea before feeling herself on solid ground, coughing out all the water in her lungs... hearing a voice ask something, but it drowned away when as her world went dark...**__***  
**__Shining in the dark of night  
__***Everything sped by in quick motions after that.*  
**__Remember what we forgot  
__***The others were rescued, joined, and became pirates too.***__**  
**__I know it's a long shot  
***They sailed through many storms, but they sailed through it together.*  
**__But we're bringing it all back  
***The thought of the crew now almost made her laugh.*  
**__We're bringing it all back  
***She thought she would never see the day, Squint wasn't as annoying as he used to...*  
**__Feel the light  
*****_**A long time ago, when my pack was full of strong headed fighters. We were at war. Struggling for survival against the Starry Silence Wolf Pack of Silence Peak. We, the Pack of Dawn from Morning's First light peak, wanted to make peace. So I, the leader, asked every family in the pack to sacrifice their only or eldest son to marry the daughter of the other packs leader._...*  
_**_Shining like the stars tonight  
***Soto's voice began spinning around in her head.*  
**__Remember what we forgot  
__I know it's a long shot  
__But we're bringing it all back  
__We're bringing it all back  
_***We had many volunteers. Twenty four to be exact. They had to prove they were worthy to do this mighty sacrifice. And only one stood out.*  
**_You and I can have it all Tonight  
__So let's bring it back to Life  
__Now we have another Chance To Fly  
__Another Chance to Make it Right...  
_**It was Diego, w****hen he was only sixteen years of age, a very narrow minded individual indeed, a****nd well, he was excited to get married to the daughter of the Starry Silence Wolf Pack's leader. But you see, the girl wasn't...*  
**_Feel the light  
***Shira shook her head.*  
**__Shining in the dark of night  
***What he said was true, but that was in the past. What mattered now was having Jade in their lives.*  
**__Remember what we forgot  
***Having the triplets...*  
**__I know it's a long shot  
***Having Diego...*  
**__Feel the light  
***Having the herd...*  
**__Shining like the stars tonight  
***...*  
**__Remember what we forgot  
***Having each other.*  
**__I know it's a long shot  
***"Shira?"*  
**__But we're bringing it all back  
__We're bringing it all back_

_Here we go...  
***Diego came into her view, with the sun shining down on them warmly.***_  
_Here we go...  
***She smiled and ran to him, greeting her with a nuzzle on the nose.***_  
_Feel better now, feel better now  
***"You ready to go hunting?"* **_  
_Here we go...  
***Shira smiled back.***_  
_Here we go..._  
_It's better now... feel better now..._

"I am."

* * *

**_"I have a small request if you don't mind. Shira remembers her life before meeting Gutt and thinks about how happier she feels with Diego and the Herd. The song is 'Feel the Light' by Jennifer Lopez. :)"- _**_** Megan Daisy 9**_

**And your request has been done :) I don't mind at all! I hope YOU don't mind that I added Jade and the triplets in this! Hope you liked it! Hope everyone else liked it too! Please put in a request in your comments! I'm starting to run out of ideas of what y'all want to see in this! Please send the ideas to me!**

**Sorry for the long wait you guys! Hope you had a great Christmas! And Happy 2016! Also, found out about the 5th Ice Age film recently! YES! Can't wait!**

**Keep sending in your requests!**


	12. Where do broken hearts go?

**I've been listening to my playlist old songs I used to listen to ALL THE TIME lately, and this one sparked an idea in my head! Might have a spin off to it with another song in mind, but tell me what you guys think!**

_**Chapter 12: Where Do Broken Hearts Go (By One Direction)  
**__**Characters: Peaches, Ethan, Louis, OC(s)  
**__**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**_

* * *

"Dude... what's up with Ethan?" Mike glanced at Louis, who glanced back at him, and _then _their eyes fell on Ethan.

"No idea Mike..." Louis held himself up by the elbows, worriedly looking at Ethan, as Mike, a tanned Mammoth with his hair similar to Ethan's, but coloured black, looked at him too with the same, but slightly vexed. Their friend was sitting at the edge of the canopy, staring off into the sun scenery in the silence of the shady trees above him, his legs and lower half hidden in the colourful plants, slightly dulled by his shadow, and the trees. His complexion couldn't be seen as his back was facing them, but Louis and Mike both had a sinking feeling that something wasn't right.

_He's been here... all day, everyday... for the past week._

"Hey party people," the two turned to find Antler, Dan, and Frank came into view. Dan and Frank were brothers, Mammoths painted with the mixture of sandy soils and mahogany, shared the same hair do as Mike and Ethan, like Mike, they were different coloured from one another (Dan was brown with red streaks, and Frank was purple), and Antler was a deer, whose... well, antlers were slowly growing back. "How is he?" It was Frank talking for the rest of them.

Mike frowned as Louis rolled his eyes to look at them. "I'm guessing _we_ are the only two who have _no_ idea what's going on with him?"

"Ditto." Antler pointed out, resulting in nods from Mike and Louis. There was a semi silence. No one spoke, but the wind was the only reason the silence was broken. "So..." Louis was only starting to rock back on his heels as Antler tried to start up a conversation, while staring at their lonesome friend. "...are one of you two gonna tell us what's going on?"

Dan and Frank looked at one another, then at Ethan, sighing. "I'm sure you guys know..." Dan began. ".. you know, about him and Peaches?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah, but they ended... like, two months ago." How could he forget? Peaches came looking for him, in tears, confiding everything into him, her father Manny (who Louis was still a little uneasy with), and her Mother Ellie. She poured her heart and soul to them, telling them she thought Ethan was her one and only, and Ellie had explained to her, that was what first love was always gonna feel like. Louis could remember Ellie pulling her daughter into a heartfelt hug, immediately softening the girls sobs. Manny was sitting by them in a silence that frightened Louis, making him bury himself in the ground slightly, _just _in case Manny decided to go and attack Ethan over the split up. "Well I guess now, he's regretting breaking it off?" He received a nod from both Dan and Frank. _ This could be why he is feeling down, let alone... possibly feeling remorseful about the situation. _"We should talk to him." Mike's words interrupted the molehog's pensive trance, and before he knew it, they all agreed in a wave of nods, and made their way over to him, and as they neared Ethan's silent figure, contrasting in the shade. "Hey man."

"Hey," Ethan's voice didn't sound right in his greeting. Mike was prepared for their high trunk hand shake and all... but it was obviously rejected.

"Anything that you wanna talk about?" Dan asked. "We're here for you dude."

Silence...

"I screwed up... didn't I?" He said after a while.

Louis sat by Ethan, one of the plants leaves towering over him as he placed his paws on his knee, heels hitting off against one another every now and again. "Are you referring to-" He slapped a leaf out of the way.

_Sigh. _"Yeah... I thought it would be best for both of us... but I can't stop thinking about it now... I mean, I was with an amazing girl, a real _diamond, _and I just finished it... she was so happy with me, and I was with her..." Ethan's trunk found itself to his eyes, and his whole body shuddered slightly, as if he was about to start crying, but pulled it back the best he could.

"Maybe it's for the best..." Dan frowned at Antler, whose ears flattened slightly, as he slowly took a step or two back, _away _from Ethan. "They say that 'things happen for a reason' you know, for better or for worse..."

Ethan looked towards the sea of green beneath the edge where he sat, as his friends watch him closely. "I never felt like this towards any girl before... and things usually turn out for the better on both sides... they usually just cried, begged me for a second chance, and then we'd both be over it within a week or two... but I haven't seen Peaches in so long... I don't know what has been going on... it's like I need to know what's going on..."

Louis frowned. "So your comparing her to other girls, firstly assuming she was gonna get over it just like that?"

"I was at first... but she didn't beg for a second chance... she just... _stared _at me, crying silently, saying nothing. After a while, she just walked away. If there was a physical way of knowing that I know that someone just shattered into a million pieces... she would be the best example." He narrowed his eyes a little, before seeing... _Peaches, _walking in the green below him, _away _from him, talking to someone he couldn't see (he was hoping it wasn't her dad).**_ ~Music starts~ _**She was laughing; her voice singing that beautiful tune that he longed to hear again... at least something good was happening to her (explains the laugh), but thinking over everything he had done, he then closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply, his lips squishing up against one another as he looked on with determination;

**_Ethan:  
_**_Counted all my mistakes and there's only one  
__Standing out from the list of the things I've done  
__All the rest of my crimes don't come c-l-o-s-e-  
***He stood up slowly, with Louis, Antler, Mike, Dan and Frank listening closely.*  
**__To the look on your face when I let you go...  
***He had to find her.*  
**__So I built you a house from a broken home  
***While still singing, he turned and walked between Mike and Dan, continuing on even though they started asking him where he was going.*  
**__And I wrote you a song with the words you_ spoke...  
_***He moved a branch out of his way, and his friends watched on questioningly.*  
**__It took me some time but I figured out  
***He had to talk to her.*  
**__How to fix up a heart that I let_ down!  
***_...he had to tell her how he felt.*_**

_**Mike:**_  
_Now he's searching every lonely place-  
_

_**Dan:**_  
_Every corner calling out her name-_

_**Frank:**_  
_Tryin to find her but he just doesn't know-_

_**Louis:  
**Where do broken hearts go?_

_**Antler:  
**__***Looking at the boys, while asking normally once they started running after him.*  
**Where_ do _broken hearts go?  
***Louis rolled his eyes once again. "Just come on," he said.***  
_

_**Ethan:  
**__***Slapping more leaves out of the way, as he started running.***_  
_Yeah, the taste of your lips on the tip of my tongue  
__***Memories started running through his head***_  
_Is at the top of the list of the things I want_  
_Mind is running in circles of you and me  
***He zoomed past Katie and Steffie, who looked at him weirdly.***_  
_Anyone in between is the_ enemy.  
_***No one was gonna stop him from finding her. No distractions, whatsoever.***_

_**Frank:  
**__***Ethan's eyes averted to Frank's voice, and the footsteps that were gaining on him*  
**Shadows come with the pain that you're running from_  
_Love was something she never heard enough_

_**Louis:  
*After realising he was slowly falling behind from the exhaustion, but then leapt into the air, and his claws touched the ground, and he stared digging.*  
**Yeah it took you some time but you figured out_  
_How to fix up a heart that you let down._

_**Antler:  
**__***Galloping beside Ethan at terrific speed.*  
**__Now you're searching every lonely place  
__Every corner calling out her name,  
***BAM! Antler ran straight into a tree, and Ethan cringed a the sound of the impact.***  
_

_**Dan:  
**Tryin to find her but you just don't know!_

_**All:**_  
_Where do broken hearts go?  
_**_"PEACHES!" Ethan started calling out. "PEACHES!"_**

_**Dan, Frank, Mike, and Louis:  
*stopping to help Antler back up on his feet*  
**Are you sleeping baby by yourself  
_

_**Ethan:  
**Or are you giving it to someone else...  
__Tryin to find you but I just don't know  
__Where do broken hearts go?_

_**All:  
**Where do broken hearts go?_

_***Peaches and Kiki were walking along together, talking about things until Peaches stopped at the sound of Ethan's voice. **__**"PEACHES!"***_

**_Ethan:_**  
_Tell me now, tell me now  
***Kiki was able to hear it too. "Who is that?" She asked. Peaches was about to respond that she was unsure, until the voice was suddenly closer, and louder.***_  
_Tell me where you go when you feel afraid  
__***She turned around, and saw Ethan running towards them. "Ethan?"**_

_**All (but Ethan):  
**(Where do broken hearts go...)_

_**Ethan:  
**__***Nearing towards Peaches, he stumbled a little, but eventually, was able to stop himself was running into her.***_  
_Tell me now, tell me now_  
_Tell me will you ever love me again, love me again?_  
_***Peaches stared at him dumbfounded, while Kiki glared at him slightly.*  
**__Now I'll search in every lonely place...  
__Every corner calling out your_ name...  
_***His trunk tiredly found hers, and wrapped it tightly. "I found you..."**_  
Have_ to find you but I just don't know...  
__Where do broken hearts go?  
***Peaches expression slowly turned into a soft frown.***  
__Are you sleeping baby by yourself?  
**"After two months? But I never left..."***  
__Or are you giving it to someone else?  
**"True..." He looked at her slowly. "But that doesn't mean I didn't."***  
__Tryin to find you but I just don't know..._

_**Louis:**_  
_Where do broken hearts go?  
***Peaches continued to look at Ethan silently.*  
**__Tell me where you're hiding out!  
***Ethan knew unwanted memories with flowing through her head.***  
__Where do broken hearts go?  
***She wanted them gone, and so did he.***  
_

**_Ethan:  
_**_***Holding her closely, tears threatening to escape his eyes.*  
**Come on baby, cause I need you now!_

**_Louis:  
_**_***Seeing Kiki in view, he stopped immediately, and dug under the dirt.***_  
_Where do broken hearts go?_

_**Ethan:**_  
_Tell me cause I'm ten feet down!_

**_Dan and Frank:  
_**_Where do broken hearts go?  
_**_*"I'm... I'm sorry." He whispered.*_**

_**Mike, Antler, Dan and Frank:  
**Come on baby, come and get me out  
***Peaches shook a little in his hold, eyes welling up with tears.* **_  
_Come on baby, come and get me out  
***After all they had been through, after everything that has been done a hidden away... is coming back.***_  
_Come on baby, cause he need you now  
***Ethan felt his heart slowing down as she wrapped her trunk around him too, but just more slow then he thought.*  
**__Where do broken hearts go?  
__***"Please give me a second chance..." He whispered. "Please..."  
**__Where do broken hearts go!  
__Where do broken hearts go?  
__Where do broken hearts go!?_

There was a long silence before his answer was delivered.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait for the update guys!**_

_**Hope ya like it!**_

_**Please review and keep sending in reviews and requests!**_


	13. Beautiful

_**Chapter 13:Beautiful (By Megan Nicole)  
**__**Characters: Louis, Katie, OC(s)  
**__**Genre: Angst, Romance**_

_**Written in the POV of my OC Kiki and Katie &amp; and gonna try a new layout.**_

* * *

_**Katie  
**_There was always a smile on Peaches face... but not as big as it bloomed when Julian was here. For Steffie... looks and status was everything... at least... that's what it was for her at first. Julian had _always_ been Ethan's best friend, and there was always something about him that we all liked. Well, it varied on mammal to mammal what that thing that made them like Julian was. For Ethan, it was he's quirkiness and way of weaving out of trouble. The charisma he had to block Ethan whenever the two ran into mischief, which seemed to be _everywhere_ they went as kids.

_**Kiki  
**_For Katie and myself, though we never verbally agreed, it was the smile he always had stuck to his face, it really warms your heart. Steffie used to joke that the wind changed and his face stuck like that forever... and that's probably what made Peaches fall for him the most. Wait... You can never love just _one _thing about someone. There has to be _more _then just that. It's not love if they are only after your appearance.

**_Katie  
_**I was always told that a smile is the best accessory a girl can ever wear. I was proven otherwise. I would smile, and people would smile back... but none of them commented that they loved my smile... it would be something like "I love your hair!" or "I'm so jealous! I'd give anything to have you fur colour."... Everything I've heard of plenty of times... but it's out of envy... not out of love. Ethan would give me these compliments always, even though he was with Steffie... but they have no feeling, not like what he tells Steffie, calling him her Princess, his one and only...

_**~Music Starts~**_

_**Kiki  
**_Something I want...

_**Katie  
**_Something Steffie had with Ethan...

_**Kiki and Katie  
**_Something I only realised when Julian proposed to Peaches...

**_Ordinary POV_**

_She read me a note he left on her bed... _Kiki looked on with a nearly stiffened smile when Peaches and Julian came into the clearing. Their trunks were entwined together, and all eyes were on them when they came closer into their view. _Snuck in her room right after she left... _Kiki glanced at Katie who sat near her; that smile was a little strained, but presentable. Katie she waved at Steffie, but with her trunk being together in a loving hold with Ethan stopped Steffie waving back. _And put petals on the ground..._

"Over here P!" A little molehog called Louis said, but it was weak, soft-spoken, and timid compared to the whistles from Ethan, and some of the other guys. Something was on Peaches trunk, and that grin was never leaving that girls face... _Her head on his shoulder, they walk down the hall. _Peaches looked at Kiki, unravelled her trunk from Julian's, and revealed something. _**The engagement ring. **__I'm left to wonder, will I ever fall in love? _Kiki was about to congratulate, but Steffie called the mammoth over to see the ring on closer inspection.

_And where is he now?_

Kiki stood up. She's_ with him, I'm in the backseat, _stared at Peaches walking towards the other couple. _Know it's not right, but it hurts when they're laughing... _When she expected that everyone's attention was on the ring, she walked away. What she didn't notice, was that Louis' eyes followed her instead of following the news of the engagement. He too left without any notice. _I've never been where they are... _He ran in the direction where Kiki went at first, but figuring that it made noise, she decided to dig. Even under ground, a voice was hovering over him.

_"I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet... __I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe..." _When he thought it was safe to dig up for some air, he found himself under a the cover of a big bush, with the perfect view of Kiki. He knew of her existance, but neither of them really talked. "_I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true... __Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you..." _Kiki was sitting on a high rock now, a flower in her grasp. She stared down at it, carressing the petals. "_Just call me beautiful- call me beautiful-" _She then picked off a petal gently, and let it fly off peacefully into the wind. _"__Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful..."_

**_..._**

She remembered the turtle shell game Steffie took her two last week, and they were both up wearing Ethan and Julian's team colours. Peaches and Kiki was there of course, but Kiki was the only one she could speak to, as the other two was too focused on their boyfriends. _Friday night, she wore his jersey to the game, _Steffie would always stand and cheer him on. _In the front row, screaming out his name,_ and he would find some moments to call her name back... _As he turns to her and smiles... __Everywhere I look, people holding hands, _she was once again singled out. _When am I gonna get my chance at love? _That was arrest on both her mind and Kiki's. _My chance at love... _Her eyes fell on Steffie and Ethan staring at one another lovingly.

_Cause she's with him, I'm still hurting. _"Katie?" Steffie asked, but Katie kept walking." _Try to pretend but it's not working. _"Katie?" It wasn't long until she was camouflaged into the forestry. Ethan looked in the same direction, before looking at his friend Denis, who was still staring long after the singled out mammoth was out of sight.

"What's up with her?" He asked Denis, who was up and already gone before Ethan finished his sentence... _ I just wanna be where they are. _Instead of answering Ethan, he decided to talk to Katie, see what was going on with her. His gut was telling him it was something to do with Steffie or Ethan, and he didn't like seeing her unhappy. Her smile was soft and like a film star... and that made his heart flutter a little. He followed her slowly and quietly, completely camouflaged into the forestry.

_"I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet..." _She began to sing softly, but it was loud enough for him to hear. _"__I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe..." _Katie looked up to the sky, feeling the sun rays warming her a little. _"__I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true..." _She took the flower out of her hair, and stared down at it. _"__Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you..." _She let it drop to the ground, sighing a little, letting a tear fall down her cheek as she sang louder; "_Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful... __Call me beautiful... call me b-e-a-utiful_

_My heart is waiting for your love..._

"Hey..." They both turned (they are in different areas, but this happens simultaneously).

_My hand is waiting for your touch_

"Denis?"

"Louis?"

Kiki straightened her posture, before jumping up, the flower dropping to the ground quietly.

Katie cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked in surprise.

_My lips just wanna be kissed by you..._

Denis/ Louis smiled at her gently. "I was curious why you were not your usual self." They both said.

_I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet_

"It's nothing..."

_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe..._

"Honestly?"

_I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true..._

Katie/Kiki nodded. "Honestly."

Denis raised a brow. "Then why is a beautiful girl letting a unnecessary tear fall?"

Louis picked up the flower Kiki dropped as she stood up. "Then why is a pretty girl like you looking so down?"

_Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you..._

Kiki stared at Louis, wide eyed. "What did you say?"

Louis swallowed as if he was nervous. "That you were pretty?"

_Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful..._  
_Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful_

Katie blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of what Denis had just said. "Run that by me again?"

Denis' little smile grew into a bigger, and more charming smile. "You made a wish..."

_Beautiful, call me beautiful_  
_Call me beautiful, _

"Was it wrong grant that wish to you with the truth?"

_Call me b-e-a-utiful..._

* * *

**So this is based after they arrived on Hyrax island, and maybe before Savannah arrived :) Based on how Kiki may have meet Louis, and Katie gets into a relationship of her own :3 A lovey dovey chapter XD**

**A little disappointed that no one review my last chapter :( Hope I get more on this one XD**

**Still away requests people!**

**Keep sending them in!**


End file.
